Pokemon: Birth By Sleep
by LunaSunStar
Summary: When the three heroes disappeared, they were assumed lost. That wasn't too far off the mark. Now, all three of them have been turned into pokemon! They're gonna have to deal with Goons, battles and confusion, but at least there's no Vanitas or Xehanort...right?
1. Chapter 1-What Happened?

~Pokemon: Birth By Sleep~

**LSS: **I KNOW I SHOULDN'T BE PUTTING UP ANOTHER STORY WHILE I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF ANOTHER ONE BUT THIS LITTLE PLOT BUNNY REFUSED TO LEAVE UNTIL I DID! *points finger at little plot bunny*

**Plot Bunny: **Hmph.

**LSS: **=_=* I'm getting annoyed... Anyways, you can guess what's going on from the title, so hope you all enjoy! I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR POKEMON! TT-TT

**Chapter One: What Happened?**

'_Ugh, what the hell?' _thought a small bundle, as it groaned slightly, before freezing when it heard the sound. It almost sounded like a little whine.

'_What the-? What's going on?! I don't whine! Terra and Aqua say I do... but I don't!' _The little creature thought, as it slowly got up, shaking its head slightly. It tugged on one of its spikes on its head.

'_Well THAT'S normal at least...' _It thought, relieved, as it slowly walked around and started frowning.

'_Huh? Did I shrink like when I went to Cinderrella's house or something again? The trees are huge! Not like with Jacque, but still big!' _The little thing thought, as it spotted a small lake nearby.

'_Hmm... maybe I should splash some water in my face... that's what Terra did to wake me up...Annoying...But it worked...' _It thought, as it quickly darted over to the lake, before jolting back seeing its reflection.

'_HUH?! WHAT THE HECK?! WHY AM I LIKE THIS?!' _It thought, looking down at itself and noticing its paw/claw like hands. It looked into the lake once again, to get a proper look of itself.

'_I AM VEN! VENTUS! WHATEVER! I'VE NEVER HEARD OF A WORLD WHERE THIS HAPPENS!' _he thought, gaping at his reflection. His head still had its blonde spikes, but there was also a small green V formation on his head, his ears, Ven guessed. He looked down at himself and sighed, finding his green Wayfinder on a small piece of string around his neck, but groaned, realising that he only had his black and white wristband on one small arm, and small pale green wings on the back of his legs, the same shade as his feet and...small claws...

"What the?! Ok, calm down, Ven. Let's see... I defeated Vanitas, faded, fell into my own heart somehow, blacked out, AND NOW THIS HAPPENS?!" Ven muttered to himself, as he paced around, before freezing.

"Hey, maybe Aqua and Terra are here!" He grinned, and set off, only to slightly fly up, making him look around and drop again.

"...On second thought... maybe I should find out WHAT I am and how to move around." He grumbled, as he got up and tried flying around some more. Once he was adjusted to flying (after a few days), he heard voices.

"Oy! Hurry up would ya? There's been rumours that a GREEN Victini has been flying around here for a while!" Came a rough voice, as a guy in a black and white suit came through the bushes, while Ven had frozen in his place.

"Jeeze, no need to rush! I wonder what N plans to do with the Victini..." Came an angry voice, as a woman came out, in the same kind of uniform as the man. That man rolled his eyes.

"Does it matter? What matters is that we're gonna free all pokemon from those pokeballs, so they can live in freedom!" He cried, banging his chest with one fist, as the lady rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, but I've noticed that some of those pokemon looking SCARED or UPSET when we take 'em. Shouldn't they be grateful? Little whiners." The lady scoffed, as she grabbed the man by the ear and dragged him off, right past Ven. Once they were out of earshot, Ven let out a deep sigh.

'_Ok, now THAT was close. But why didn't they-WHAT THE-?!' _Ven thought, as he realised he was invisible. _'Awesome!'_

Ven cheered, realising he could now turn invisible, before realising something.

'_Hmm... Can I still get my keyblade?' _He suddenly thought, as he tried to focus, when nothing happened. He let out a growl of frustration, and tried again, only to growl and stomp his foot.

"Great, so there goes my keyblade..." He grumbled, as he flew up and into the trees to go higher. Once he popped out of the trees, he found himself staring at a vast amount of land.

"WOW!" Ven smiled, in awe, as he continued flying up, before he heard grunts nearby. Curious, he flew to the source, only to see two other creatures battling. One looked like a giant pray mantis, while the other looked like a giant bull.

"Alright! Bouffalant! Use take down!" A normal looking boy called, before the bull charged at the pray mantis.

"Dodge it Leavanny! Use string shot!" A girl called out, as the pray mantis danced out of the way and shot what looked like spider webs at the bull, making it trip from its tied up legs.

"Awesome! Now use leaf storm!" The girl cried out again, as the boy gave encouragements for the bull to break free, only for the bull to be hit by a huge storm of leaves, leaving it unconscious.

"Alright! I win! Way to go, Leavanny!" The girl cheered, as the pray mantis turned and smiled at the girl. The boy simply sighed, before turning to the bull.

"You did awesome Bouffalant. Take a rest." He smiled tiredly, before taking out a red and white ball and pressing a button on it, making the bull get hit by a red beam of light and disappear. This made Ven's eyes widen.

'_How did that giant thing even FIT into that tiny ball?! I guess that's what those guys meant by 'pokeballs'.' _Ven thought, still shocked from seeing the bull get zapped in. Ven quickly flew off, turning invisible, to the nearby giant city.

When he arrived, he noticed some docks and flew over still invisible, and read the sign.

'_Welcome to Unova... So that's where I am...' _Ven thought, as he silently read the sign, before hearing some grunts nearby.

"Out of our way! We have a Victini to save!" Came the same rough voice as before, along with a beeping sound. Ven quickly flew up, in a panic.

'_CRAP! NOT GOOD!' _He thought, as he quickly flew away, while the beeping sound became distant. When he could finally no longer hear it, he sighed and landed on a tall building. It was also night time. He looked up at the stars sadly.

"Aqua, Terra... Where are you?" He whispered, as he stared at the night sky, not noticing two stars out of a group of three flash blue and orange quickly.

**LSS: **Alright! Short first chappie, but I didn't know what to do about Aqua and Terra for pokemon forms! Ven as a Victini wouldn't leave me, just like the plot bunny! ^-^"

**Ven Victini: **Vi Vi Victini Vi Vi! '_WELL COULDN'T YOU HAVE MADE ME SOMETHING NOT AS SMALL?!'_

**LSS: ***finishes kicking out plot bunny and turns to Ven Victini tilting head* Hmm... for starters, I'll call you Ventini, since it's shorter, and to answer your question, no. Victini was the only pokemon that came to mind when I tried to think of one for you.

**Ventini: **VI VI VICTI! '_WELL WHAT ABOUT AQUA AND TERRA?!' _

**LSS: **I have a little idea for what Aqua will be... Although I don't think she'd like it... *rummages through book and shows Ventini a quick sketch on pokemon form of Aqua*

**Ventini: ***bursts out laughing seeing the picture* VI VI VICTINI! '_SHE'LL KILL YOU WHEN SHE FINDS OUT!'_

**LSS: ***shrugs* It's the best I could do. If anyone reading this has any ideas for Terra, PLEASE SHARE! I can't think of a decent one for Terra! TT-TT

**Ventini: **Vi... Vi vi vi. '_Hmm... this form might not be too bad... I can fly and turn invisible at least...' _*looks at wings on back of legs* '_Maybe this won't be so bad... Just gotta wait for Aqua & Terra...' _*smiles*

**LSS: **OK! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPPIE! *has swords out and is sitting on an aeroga*

**Ventini: **?

**LSS: **I also need ideas for Vanitas and Xehanort as well! So if you have an idea, please review it to me! I'll put your name down for credit if the idea works!

**Ventini: **?! '_ARE YOU MAD?! XEHANORT AND VANITAS?!' _*flies up and starts dashing after LSS*

**LSS: **GLAD I PREPARED THIS! *gets thrown in a random direction to somewhere far away by aeroga*


	2. Chapter 2-The Adventure Begins!

~Pokemon: Birth By Sleep~

**LSS: **YAY!

**Ventini: ***is flying around* What?

**LSS: **PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ, REVIEWED AND SUBSCRIBED TO THIS STORY! And in response to **LunaClefairy**, **BeachChic1313**, **KhAndTwilightFan15 **and **Avion570**, YOU ALL GET BIG HUGS FOR SUGGESTING IDEAS/READING AND REVIEWING!

**Ventini: **...You're lying let me see. *tries to snatch laptop away from LSS but groans* ARGHHHH! SOMEONE TELL ME WHY I WAS MADE SO SMALLLLLLL!

**LSS: ***pokes tongue out at Ventini*

**Ventini: ***pokes tongue out at LSS*

**LSS: ***laughs* That looks so adorable! *pat Ventini on the head*

**Ventini: **HEY! *waves arms around to bat LSS' hand away*

**LSS: ***laughs* Oh! In response to your review, **Avion570**, I like the idea too, but there's one problem...

**Ventini: **What? *flies over to laptop, looks at idea, types in pokemon name and stares at image, before bursting out laughing*

**LSS: **As you can see by Ventini's reaction...

**Ventini: **DON'T CALL ME THAT! *keeps on laughing*

**LSS: **...Anyways, if I did that, Terra would either kill me before it happens or if he somehow finds out, or when he is in that form. ⌐_⌐*

**Ventini: ***snorts* Aqua would do the same to you.

**LSS: **Oh shut up. *kicks scene over to disclaimer*

**Disclaimer: ***wakes up from nap* H-huh? Oh. LSS doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon. *goes back to sleeping*

**Chapter Two: The Adventure Begins!**

'_Ugh, where am I?_' thought a blue headed being as it shook its head. '_Stupid Xehanort... Dirtbag scumbag' _It continued thinking, as it yawned **(LSS: I'm not sure if this pokemon can yawn... SO CUT ME SOME SLACK!) **before getting up and moving around.

"Let's see... I dived in after Terra, made the armour send him back, and fell into The Dark Realm... Then I blacked out." The creature mumbled, as it rubbed its head and looked around.

"Huh, never knew the Dark Realm could look so peaceful either." She mumbled, as she looked around before realising something.

"HOW CAN I BREATHE UNDERWATER?!" She exclaimed, her hands instinctively reaching for her mouth-well that was until she saw what was SUPPOSED to be her hands.

"AH!" She cried, staring at what looked like blue pink and white tentacles, before taking looking down at herself. Instead of legs, she had MORE pale blue and pale pink tentacles, but her shimmering azure Wayfinder was hung on a piece of string around her neck-or what she assumed to be her neck. Her main body was pink, until it started to fade into about two rose pink tentacles and a sky blue one dangling behind her, all looking somewhat frilled around the edges. She also noticed that she still had two gold spots on her pink arms/tentacles, which she assumed to be left from her armour.

"Alright Aqua, time to snap yourself out of this." She muttered to herself as she swam over to a shining rock to smash on her head, before she realised it was a mirror. Curiosity got the best of her, and she peeked in, before almost hurtling back a few meters in shock. Instead of her normal face, there was a pale pink one with big azure eyes and a patch of blue on top of her head. She groaned seeing this.

"GREAT! I LOOK JUST LIKE THOSE SPACE JELLYFISH UNVERSED!" She groaned, slapping a tentacle hand on her face, before sighing.

"Hey, if I'm here, maybe so are Terra and Ven!" She smiled hopefully, swimming up to the surface, before pausing at the top.

"Hang on, will I even be able to breathe when I come out?" Aqua murmured to herself, resting her head on one tentacle as she thought, before shrugging.

"I'll just pop my head out. If I can still breathe, then I should be safe." She smiled, before slipping a tentacle up to make sure there wasn't anything above. When she was sure, she popped her head out and looked around. She was at some beach.

"Huh, I guess it's better than the Keyblade Graveyard." She mumbled, looking around, before spotting some people staring at her.

"Hey, is that a Frillish?" "Looks pretty odd for one." People were whispering to each other as they crowded around Aqua, making her sweat-drop.

'_At least I know WHAT I am.'_ She thought, before fully getting out of the water and floating above the surface, as people continued to stare at her, She stared back at them.

They stared at her.

She stared at them.

They stared at her.

She stared at them.

They stared at her.

She stared at them.

They- **(Ventini: ALRIGHT! WE GET THE PICTURE! LSS: SHUT UP! IT WAS JUST ABOUT TO MOVE ON TO THE NEXT SCENE WHEN YOU INTERRUPTED! Ventini: Oops. Sorry)**

They continued to stare at each other before some voices piped up.

"Alright alright! We're here for the Frillish!" Came a rough suspicious sounding voice, as a man in a weird uniform pop out of the crowd, as Aqua snickered slightly.

'_THAT uniform is worse than Vanitas'! And he had a SKIRT!' _She thought snickering, as a lady in the same kind of uniform popped out, standing next to the man.

"Alright little Frillish... We're gonna help you." The lady smiled, as Aqua grew annoyed.

'_I'm not little! Vanitas is!' _Aqua thought irritated, as she glared at the woman, before sending an icy blast of wind at the woman, freezing her. Aqua tilted her head.

'_I guess that's Blizzard. A bit weak but I can train.' _She thought with a shrug, before floating away as the weird lady thawed out, very mad.

"HEY! WE'RE TRYING TO HELP YOU HERE!" She growled, taking out a red and white ball, before pressing a button and making another creature pop out. It seemed to look like a small red caterpillar with yellow eyes.

"VENIPEDE! USE STRING SHOT!" The woman cried, as the caterpillar like creature shot string out, as Aqua grabbed it, making everyone gasp in confusion. Then, Aqua used the string to swing the creature around and slam it back into the lady, before yawning and floating off again, as the woman stomped her foot in frustration.

"ARGH! JUST YOU GET BACK HERE! YOU'LL REGRET CROSSING TEAM PLASMA!" She roared, before she stomped off, the man following behind her. Aqua simply stared back at them and yawned.

'_That was easy. Easier than the Unversed. Now then... Where would Terra and Ven go if they were here?' _Aqua thought, floating off, before she was grabbed from behind, and taken somewhere.

~Many Days Later...~

When Aqua finally managed to get through the bag in a bag in many many more bags, she found herself in a lab. Confused, she looked around, only to come face to face with a kinder looking lady. Aqua stared hard at the lady, before floating back quickly a few meters. The lady simply smiled.

"Ah! You're very smart for a pokemon, aren't you?" She smiled at Aqua, as Aqua tilted her head in confusion.

"Hmm... You deserve a name... And what's this?" The lady asked, as she reached out for Aqua's Wayfinder. Aqua instantly glared at her and shot out another blast of cold air, as the lady immediately retracted her hand.

"I get it. You don't want me to touch it. Ok. Well then, my name's Professor Juniper!" The lady smiled, as Aqua simply stared at her.

'_Well... She seems nice, No darkness or anything. But I WISH she hadn't tried to touch my Wayfinder.' _Aqua thought cautiously, as Professor Juniper looked at her for a while.  
"Hmm... You need a name... Maybe-Oh! Hi, White!" Juniper smiled, as a younger girl ran into the lab. She had slightly messy brown hair tucked under a cap in a ponytail, with a white shirt and black vest, a small bag, blue shorts that seemed to flare out slightly at the ends and black and red boots, along with a black wristband.

"Hi Professor Juniper! I'm ready for my journey! Sorry if I'm late though! My alarm clock went late!" The girl panted, grinning. Juniper simply smiled back, as Aqua watched quietly.

"Ok then! I'll show you the others!" Juniper smiled, before walking off, White staying behind a bit, before turning to Aqua.

"Hey there! I'm White! Hope we can be friends!" She grinned at Aqua, before quickly dashing off after Professor Juniper. Aqua stayed behind to think a bit.

'_Wow... She and Ven could be related... Interesting...' _Aqua thought, before she quickly floated after them. Once Aqua arrived, she saw White in front of three pokemon. One that looked like an orange and brown pig, another that looked like a green snake with legs and arms, and a sleeping otter like pokemon holding a scalchop over its blue stomach. White stared at them all, before turning to look at Aqua.

"...Professor Juniper... can I go with that one?" She asked, pointing to Aqua, as Aqua and the Professor stared back at White slightly confused.

"White... Frillish doesn't even have a pokeball! Are you sure?" She asked the young girl, who grinned.

"Sure! But I'd like to make sure with her first!" She grinned, before walking up to Aqua, who stayed floating on the spot.

"Hey, I'm going on an adventure to be a Pokemon Master! I'm gonna meet all kinds of pokemon on the way. I've even heard of some pretty unique ones! Do you want to come along? You look like you're looking for something too!" White grinned at Aqua, practically bouncing on the spot in excitement, as Aqua stared at her surprised.

'_How did she know...?! And she sounds EXACTLY like Ven! A bit smarter than Ven, but still! And maybe, I can find Ven and Terra!' _Aqua thought eagerly, as she unconsciously clenched her Wayfinder, before nodding at White, determination in her eyes. White cheered.

"Awesome! This is gonna be great!" She cheered, before turning to Professor Juniper who smiled.

"Are you going to give her a name?" Juniper asked, as White thought for a second, while Aqua frowned.

'_My name's Aqua! I don't need a new name!' _She thought, still staring at the Professor and White, before White grinned.

"I'll call her Aqua. It seems to suit her." White grinned, as Aqua let out a sigh of relief. Juniper nodded.

"Good. Here's your pokedex and five pokeballs. Aqua may not have one, but she still qualifies as a pokemon travelling with you. Now best of luck!" Juniper smiled, as White nodded, grabbed one of Aqua's tentacles, and ran out of the lab doors with the gear.

The adventure started now.

~Meanwhile in a forest...~

Ven panted as he continued flying through the trees, before stopping to rest on a tree branch.

'_Damn it! They never stop!' _He thought, before glancing back and spotting the Team Plasma goons. He groaned and spun around to meet their attack.

'_I've had enough of this! I need to stop them to find Terra and Aqua!' _He thought annoyed, before unleashing a huge heat wave, knocking out all the pokemon after him and knocking the Team Plasma goons back. Ven panted again from using the move, before flying away once more.

**LSS: ***is busy holding swords in a defensive formation* I SAID I WAS SORRY AQUA!

**Aqua: **I LOOK LIKE ONE OF THOSE JELLYFISH UNVERSED! *continues slapping tentacles at LSS and using Icy Wind* GAH! I MISS MY OLD ATTACKS! ;-;

**Ventini: ***is laughing head off while watching*

**White: ***is eating popcorn while watching*

**LSS: **GEEZE! YOU GUYS ARE SO MUCH HELP! NOT! =_=* *finally leaps over Aqua*

**White: ***shrugs* Like I can do anything. *pops some popcorn into two smaller bags and tosses to Aqua and Ven*

**Aqua & Ventini: **Thanks! *catch popcorn bags and start munching on*

**LSS: ***sighs in relief* On the bright side, I don't have to put up with an annoying Roxas in this story... Although Ven could easily take that spot... But if you like this story or have any ideas on Terra's pokemon form, review them or pm them to me! I will put down your name as credit, and so far, I'm liking **Avion570's **idea, although I'm still probably gonna be attacked by Terra for it! ^-^"

**Aqua: **? What could be so bad about it?

**Ventini: ***snorts hiding laughter and shows Aqua image of the pokemon suggested*

**Aqua: ***covers mouth to stop laughing* Oh yeah. Terra would kill you for that. He'd say you make him look fat or something. *Aqua and Ven finally burst out laughing*

**LSS: **Oh geeze. Thanks so much you two =_= *says sarcastically*

**White: ***grins watching* Yay! I get free entertainment! Anyways, come back next chapter, readers, and you MIGHT just see LSS running away from this Terra guy! Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3-Battles and Team Plasma?

~Pokemon: Birth By Sleep~

**LSS: **AHHHH! SORRY IF THIS IS LATE READERS! T,T The REAL chapter three I forgot to save when I was done, then SOMEONE logged my file off without asking me, SO I LOST THE FREAKING CHAPTER AND HAVE TO RETYPE IT! T,T

**Aqua & Ven: **...Please tell us you don't remember anything about the last chapter.

**LSS: **...Ok, just for that, I AM GOING TO MAKE THINGS THE EXACT SAME WAY THEY WERE!

**Aqua: **...Take out the fainting part of else you will be a LSS popsicle.

**LSS: **...That's what they invented heaters for XP

**Disclaimer: **HAHAHA! TAKE THIS SUCKERS! LSS OWNS POKEMON AND KINGDOM HEARTS! HAHAHA-AHHHHHHH! *dodges random thunderbolts and Ragnaroks* ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! SHE DOESN'T! OK PEOPLE?! SHEESH! TAKE A CHILL PILL!

**Chapter Three: Battles and Team Plasma?**

White and Aqua were walking (or floating in Aqua's case) along Route one, White happily humming, while Aqua was quiet in deep thought.

'_Are Ven and Terra ok? Is Xehanort really gone? Will Ven ever wake up again. I made him a promise that I'm not sure I can-' _Aqua thought, before she crashed into a tree, due to lack of focus. White gasped seeing Aqua stuck in the tree and pulled her out, before handing Aqua a water bottle.  
"Here! Drink up! We're gonna have to be at our best to do this adventure!" White cheered, as Aqua nodded and smiled a bit, taking and drinking from the water bottle. When Aqua was finished, she handed it back to White, before they heard a rustling sound coming from a bush.

"Huh?" White thought aloud, turning to the quivering bush, like Aqua, before a larger than normal pigeon hopped out.

"Oh! A Pidove!" White smiled, excited, while Aqua stared at it, wondering if it was an Unversed or not, what with its yellow eyes.

"Alright, Aqua! Let's talk this through!" White cheered, before Aqua turned to her, somewhat confused.

"We can catch pokemon to train and take on our journey! But to do that, we have to battle them. What happens is, that I will tell you a move to use at certain points, so you use the move on the pokemon, weakening it! And once we weaken it enough, I can throw a pokeball and catch it!" White explained with a grin, while Pidove cleaned its wings. Aqua nodded in understanding.

'_That sounds understandable...' _Aqua thought, before floating closer to the Pidove, before White grabbed one of her tentacles.

"?" Aqua tilted her head at White, quite confused at what was going on. White grinned shaking her head.

"There's no point in going on an adventure if it isn't with friends." White grinned, taking out some pokemon food, before plopping it out into her hand and holding it out to the Pidove. The Pidove tilted its head innocently at her, before chirping in delight and happily pecking away at the food, making White smile in joy. Aqua watched this quietly, but smiling.

'_Wow. The personality of Ven, but with more patience. They really can be related.' _Aqua thought with a smile, before the Pidove's coo broke her train of thoughts, making Aqua watch it smile at White and fly away, now satisfied with its meal.

"See? If it wanted to come with us, it would have battled us afterwards to test us, but it didn't. We can't force someone to do something they don't want to do." White grinned, dusting her hands slightly, as Aqua nodded, also smiling, before hearing a human cry.

"AUGH!" A weirdly dressed woman cried, running at Aqua, as Aqua and White sweatdropped seeing this. Aqua waited until the lady was about a metre in front of her, before ducking down, making the woman trip over her and crash head first into the same tree Aqua had banged into, as White covered her mouth to stop her laughter from flooding out. The woman growled, before pulling herself out of the tree, as Aqua groaned seeing her face.

'_Great. It's the weird lady.' _Aqua thought bluntly, before getting into a fighting stance. Seeing this, White frowned and glared at the woman.

"Who are you and what do you want?" White asked, as the cuckoo lady smirked.

"I want the Frillish of course!" She grinned, before taking out a pokeball and flashing out Venipede. However, seeing Aqua, the Venipede shook slightly with fear, remembering its last battle with her. Aqua smiled kindly and waved to the Venipede, only to accidently scare it even more.

"Now then! Venipede! ROLLOUT!" The woman cried, before Venipede curled into a ball and charged at Aqua. Aqua once again waited until the last moment, before moving to the side and making the Venipede crash into a boulder. White grinned seeing this.

"Awesome job, Aqua!" White called out giving Aqua the thumbs up, before checking her pokedex.

"Hmm... Alright! Aqua! Use Icy Wind on Venipede!" White called out again, as Aqua quickly used the move.

'_Huh, so that's what Blizzard is called here. Interesting.' _Aqua thought while using the move, eventually freezing the Venipede into the boulder.

"NONONO! VENIPEDE! USE ROLLOUT TO BREAK FREE!" The woman yelled, as Venipede tried to break free, but failed, since the ice was too thick and cold.

"Alright, Aqua! Finish it with Tackle!" White called out, as Aqua quickly dashed up to the frozen Venipede, slamming into it, breaking it out of the ice but also knocking it unconscious. White cheered seeing this.

"We won! We won our first battle! Yipee!" White cheered, performing a little happy dance, before the lady growled, returning Venipede.

"Fine! Who cares about a stupid Frillish anyway?! We're gonna get the special Victini!" She harrumphed, in a seemingly triumphant tone, as White frowned.

"A special Victini? What do ya mean?" White asked, as the lady smirked.

"Haven't you heard? A GREEN and yellow Victini was spotted in Pinwheel Forest! And it has heaps of power! If we get Victini, we can free all pokemon from Pokeballs!" The lady harrumphed again, before flashing them a picture. White and Aqua frowned and closed in on the picture.

It showed a whole bunch of pokemon being blasted away by a massive heatwave, with a slightly larger pokemon in the centre of the heatwave. The centre pokemon was golden yellow, with a green V on its head and blond gold spikes poking out on its head. It had emerald claws/hands and feet, along with pale green wings on the back of its legs. Finally, it had a white and black chequered wristband on its left arm, a grass green star charm with a small silver emblem in the centre on a piece of brown string around its neck and azure eyes in an annoyed look. But the most notable fact was that the pokemon was covered with dirt and a few scratches all over. Aqua's eyes widened, seeing the picture and she immediately snatched it away from the woman, who growled in protest, before noticing Aqua examining the picture more, and smirking.

"Oh? So that's your little friend huh? Very interesting... Maybe... WE CAN USE YOU TO GET HIM!" The woman cried, making an epic fail of an attempt to grab Aqua, who had already moved out of the way while reading, making the woman crash to the ground and White sweatdrop.

"Who are you anyway?" White asked, as the woman immediately leapt up.

"I'M FROM TEAM PLASMA! AND WE'RE GONNA FREE ALL THE POKEMON!" She cried, as White frowned for a moment.

"Didn't some other pathetic group try that in Sinnoh but epically fail when a trainer stopped them?" White asked tilting her head, as the woman growled.

"SHUT UP! TEAM PLASMA IS WAY MORE EPIC THAN TEAM GALACTIC! WE'RE GONNA FREE POKEMON!" The woman screamed, a few of her blood veins showing, as White held her hands up in mock defense.

"Ok ok. Take a chill pill lady. Geeze." White grumbled, before quickly grabbing one of Aqua's tentacles.

"Well! SEE YA!" White cried, before quickly dashing away to Accumula Town, as the lady blinked, already losing sight of them.

"DAMN IT! CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST TO A FREAKING LITTLE KID!" The lady growled, yanking on the ends of her hair in frustration.

~Accumula Town Half an Hour Later...~  
White and Aqua were panting, as they entered the Pokemon Center, Aqua still tightly clutching the picture, before they went up to a nurse with a pink and cream coloured pokemon.

"Hi! May I have a room to stay in for the night please?" White asked, as the nurse and pokemon smiled.

"Sure! Have a nice stay! And I'm Nurse Joy!" The lady smiled, as she and the pokemon bowed, handing White a room pass, as White grinned and bowed in return, before heading to the room.

When they reached the room, they went inside, White kicking off her boots, socks and taking off her vest, hat and bag, yawning.

"We need to get some rest, Aqua. But first, I need to ask you. Do you know that Victini?" White asked, pointing to the picture Aqua was holding. Aqua hesitated for a second, before nodding quietly, as White frowned.

"Alright. We'll head to Pinwheel forest as soon as possible. But, we're gonna have to train. So tomorrow we're gonna make a new pokemon friend and battle a gym leader for experience!" White cheered, as Aqua frowned at the thought of having to wait, but nodded in agreement all the same. Once again, White yawned.

"Of course, we're gonna need energy to do battles, so we'd better go to sleep. G'night Aqua!" White yawned, stretching, before walking over to Aqua.

"And I know you probably don't want to wait and want to go now, but if we do go, we're gonna have to face a bunch of those Team Plasma people without back up, so we may be put in danger. We're gonna go save your friend, ok? We just won't be able to do it until we're sure we're strong enough." White explained softly, bending down so she was at Aqua's level. Aqua lowered her head, nodding slightly, as White sighed.

"We're gonna help your friend, I promise you that Aqua. Get some rest. You deserve it." White smiled warmly at Aqua, before literally throwing herself on the bed and falling asleep. Aqua stared at her for a while, before hovering over to the windowsill.

'_Ven...Terra...Where are you? Are you both ok? And what are you doing here, Ven? Please Ven, keep safe. And Terra, wherever you are, you keep safe as well or you won't be safe from me.' _Aqua thought worriedly, staring at the stars, before drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

~Meanwhile In Pinwheel Forest...~

Ven panted, tiredly hopping from one branch to another, before looking behind him and groaning, seeing about ten other pokemon still after him.

'_Gah! Where do they all come from?!' _Ven thought tiredly, before turning around to glare at them all. He focused all of his power into one, before realising a huge amount of electricity, shocking all of the pokemon to the ground.

'_There... That's the last of them... I hope...' _Ven thought, panting, before managing to fly up into a high hole in a tree and basically crashlanding onto his back, weakly. Ven looked himself over.

He had scratches, bruises, dirt, leaves and twigs all over him, and he laughed weakly, as he stared up at the night sky.

"Terra...Aqua...Hope you're having a better time than me." Ven laughed tiredly, before finally fainting from exhaustion.

**LSS: **Readers... I have two wishes... 1) PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR ANYTHING YOU DON'T THINK WAS GOOD IN THIS STORY! *holds katanas up in a defense formation* And 2) PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME AFTER YOU READ! IT MAKES ME MORE PUMPED UP TO WRITE CHAPPIES!

**Ven: **More like a good reason to make me go through more pain *grumbles*

**LSS: **Hey, compared to what Terra will go through ONCE I figure out what pokemon he is, yours is like a picnic.

**Ven & Aqua: **WHAT'S TERRA GONNA HAVE TO GO THROUGH?!

**LSS: ***ignores question* Anyways, readers, I need your help! I've had heaps of suggestions for Terra, but I can't pick! TT,TT There's been:

Golurk

Drilbur

Sandile

Axew

Lillipup

Bouffalant

and Zorua

...along with Zekrom and Haxorus.

Thank you **BeachChic1313**, **Avion570**, **Eevetta**,**LunaClefairy**,** kingdom cure **and **KhAndTwilightFan15** for your suggestions! And thanks **xXUltimateDestructionXx **for the kind words :D

**White: **Seriously? A Zekrom or Haxorus? A bit too strong.

**LSS: **Hey, it was a suggestion, 'kay. And I WAS thinking of using it, but then I realised how many ideas there were. T,T

**Ven & White: **What's so bad about Zekrom and Haxorus?

**White: ***takes out pokedex, searches through for Zekrom and Haxorus and shows to Ven and Aqua*

**Ven & Aqua: **O.o ...Oh.

**LSS: **Anyways, readers, I need your help! Any ideas you have, or think are the best out of the ones mentioned, I will add up and see which one was mentioned the most in reviews, since I'm not sure if you have to be a member of Fanfic to do a poll. Basically, whichever pokemon is mentioned the most for Terra in reviews... I will use for him. That's all. Oh! And I realised from **LunaClefairy **that some people probably WILL get confused with the Aqua Frillish Idea, so I've writted descriptions for Aqua and Ven below!

_**Aqua: **__Frillish_

_**Appearance**_

_Mostly pale pink, but arm like tentacles fade to white from halfway, with gold spots at the halfway mark. All of her leg tentacles are pale blue with white outlines in the frilly female pattern Her torso part is also pale pink, like any other Frillish, but it has tiny dark blue star shaped marks on the sides of her hips, two on each side. Finally, her eyes are actually the same shade as in BBS, and besides the blue patch that covers the back, top and sides of her head, with some parts of it forming little hair strand like parts that go down her neck, her face is pale pink like any other female Frillish. She also has her blue Wayfinder on a brown piece of string around her neck, the silver emblem in the centre._

_**Ven: **__Victini_

_**Appearance**_

_Most of his...fur is a gold shade of yellow, basically the same shade as his hair in BBS. On his head, his standard spikes pop out, only with a grass green V set on the top centre part of his head. His claws/hands and feet are emerald green, while he has pale green and gold wings on the back of his legs, like a normal Victini. He has a white and black chequered writstband on his left arm, basically his BBS one only slightly bigger, due to size change, and his eyes are the exact same shade as in BBS, but in a Victini's eyes shape. He also has his grass green Wayfinder on a brown piece of string around her neck, the silver emblem also in the centre._

**LSS: **Hope that's clear enough for you, readers! I did the best I can in descriptions! And I'd post them on the cover if I can, but I can't draw on computer. T,T I'm horrible at drawing on the computer, but ok in real life, and I don't have a scanner, soo...yeah...

**Ven, Aqua, White & LSS: **REVIEW OR PM LSS ON WHO YOU THINK TERRA SHOULD BE FOR HIS POKEMON!


	4. Chapter 4-An Explanation

~Pokemon : Birth By Sleep~

**LSS: ***checks reviews and grins, before re-reading and groaning* Alright, I got good news and bad news. Which goes first?

**White, Aqua & Ven: ***all come in munching on apples* Good news first.

**Ven: ***tosses an apple at LSS' head*

**LSS: **OW! *grabs apple after it rebounds from head and glares at Ven* What was THAT for?!

**Ven: **That's for making me faint last chapter }:3

**LSS: **Oy. Aqua fainted after battling Vanitas and do you see her complaining?

**Aqua: **She's got a point, Ven. Don't whine too much, alright? *pats Ven on the head gently*

**Ven: **I'M NOT A PET! *folds arms and pouts*

**LSS: **...Alright, now that Ven's had his temper tantrum-

**Ven: **HEY! I WASN'T HAVING A TANTRUM! THAT'S FOR LITTLE KIDS!  
**LSS: **ALRIGHT FINE! Now that Ven's had his STRESS VENT, I'm gonna say the good news. The good news is, THE VANITAS POKEMON IS DECIDED!

**Ven & Aqua: ***cough out bits of their apples* WHAT?!

**LSS: **Thank you, **Antex- The Legendary Zoroark**! (Cool name!) We have Vanitas officially decided! And with your Xehanort suggestion, IT'S GREAT! I think you should be writing this story now! ^^" And we've also had more suggestions for Terra's pokemon!

**Ven & Aqua: **So what's the bad news. *glare at LSS suspicious* =_=

**LSS: ***laughs nervously* Errr well you see... we've had more suggestions for Terra, again from **Antex- The Legendary Zoroark**, BUT NOW I CAN'T PICK ONE! AHHHH! SO MANY!

**Ven: **...You can pick one for Vanitas, but you can't pick one for Terra... SERIOUSLY?!

**LSS: **OH SHUT UP! YOU TRY WRITING THIS STORY AND LET'S SEE HOW YOU GO!

**Ven & LSS: ***starts arguing over character pokemon, before resulting in battling*

**Aqua & White: ***sigh* Little kids. We'll discuss this later at the end of the chapter, readers. For now, let's just move on to the disclaimer and chapter. *both grab this scene box and shove on, pulling Disclaimer Box into view*

**Disclaimer: ***glares at people with bandages all over* WERE THOSE FREAKING DAMN DUSK AND LAMPENT NINJAS REALLY NEEDED PEOPLE?! I WAS ONLY JOKING WHEN I SAID LSS OWNS KH AND POKEMON! AND SHE STILL DOESN'T! SO GO COMPLAIN TO HER OR GO ATTACK HER OR SOMETHING! JUST NOT ME!

**LSS: ***pops head in through window* HEY! DON'T FORGET WHO'S PAYING YOU! *pops back into Authoress' Note Box*

**Disclaimer: **...Damn, she has me there.

**Chapter Four: An Explanation**

The next morning, Aqua had a very... unique wake up call...

"MORNING AQUA-CHANNNNNNN!" Yelled White into Aqua's face, making poor Aqua yelp in surprise and fall from her sleeping spot on the windowsill, as White laughed nervously.

"Ahehehe... maybe that was too much..." White laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment, as Aqua groaned picking herself off the floor.

"Well then! We better get training!" White grinned, before dragging a still groggy Aqua outside of the Pokemon Centre, Nurse Joy and the smaller pink and cream pokemon watching as it occurred.

~Meanwhile...~  
"Ugh. Damn that stupid Xehanort." Grumbled a small dark bundle as it shook off a few branches and leaves while looking around.

"...Where the hell am I?" It thought aloud, moving around before spotting a small puddle of clean-ish water.

"...Hmph, I might as well splash some water in my face. I'm probably half asleep or something. Or Aqua decided to test one of her spells on me again..." The creature muttered, walking over to the puddle, before looking in half yawning. Then, it fully opened its eyes, staring at its reflection silently for a few seconds, before yelling out loud:

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY AM I A MOLE?!" He yelled annoyed, before staring at the reflection fully awake.

He was only about a fifth of his original height, with mud brown feet, light brown legs which soon faded to a dark grey torso, covered with a red 'x'. His short stumpy arms ended with claws, the left claw being coloured shades of amber, gold and black while the right was plain white. His slightly large eyes were dark steel blue, and he had fur that seemed to have parts framing his face, the rest of it seemingly to spike up slightly at the back, before going straight down to his neck. On his left claw, it was nearly entirely covered with a black finger/clawless glove while the right arm had a black wristband. To top it all off, he had an orange Wayfinder with a gold emblem attached to a brown string around his neck, almost camouflaging. However, seeing this image did little to comfort him.

"WHY THE HELL DO I LOOK LIKE A MOLE AND WHY AM I SO DAMN SMALL?!" He roared confused, before smacking himself in the face multiple times, trying to calm himself down.  
"Alright. Calm down, Terra. You are just asleep. You are now going to ram into the nearest object you can find, hopefully snapping yourself out of this. Alright? Let's go." He muttered, before dashing up and ramming into a tree, before falling back down, groaning.

"Crap. This ISN'T a dream and NOW I've got a headache." He groaned, holding his head, before the roar of his stomach interrupted his train of thoughts.

"On second thoughts, I'd better go and find some food." He mumbled, before sniffing around a bit, letting his nose lead him on his quest for food.

~Not too far away...~

Aqua had finally managed to snap awake-after accidently being slapped by some branches White had pulled back, while dragging along our poor keyblade master.

"Fri Frilli Fri." Aqua sighed, as she was accidently slammed into another branch. '_Please slow down.'_

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, Aqua!" White laughed nervously, skidding to a halt, right in front of a large tree, before looking around.

"Hmm... Let's eat breakfast here!" White cheered, as she set down her bag and plopped a few sticks into a small pile, soon surrounding it with multiple little stones before frowning.

"Hmm... Now how do I light it?" White mumbled worriedly to herself, as Aqua sweatdropped.

'_Just like Ven.' _She thought, as she managed to shoot a small burst of flames onto the stick pile, setting it alight, as White's jaw dropped.

"WOW! YOU REALLY ARE SPECIAL! TECHNICALLY IT'S NOT POSSIBLE FOR FRILLISH TO USE FLAMETHROWER!" White cheered, sparkles in her eyes, as Aqua smiled, seeing her excitement. White quickly took out some food. She took out a box of Pokefood, poured it into what seemed like a cereal bowl, and handed it to Aqua smiling, as Aqua tilted her head confused, staring at the brown pellet like food.

"It's pokefood specifically created for pokemon! And I made it just for you!" White grinned, taking out her own bowl of muesli and stabbing it onto a stick, roasting it over the fire, as Aqua sweatdropped, shrugging. She picked up a small pellet, glanced over it cautiously, before staring back at White again. White noticed and grinned.

"Still not sure, huh? Here! I'll show you!" White grinned, grabbing two pellets and happily tossing them into her mouth, chewing and swallowing, while Aqua watched. "They're really good!"

Aqua gave her trainer one more look, befoe shrugging and nibbling on hers. Her eyes widened, realising how sweet it was, and she was soon eating at the whole bowl, although doing it neatly. However, by the time she was half done, a rustling was heard from a bush behind Aqua, though it was ignored. Out popped a small mole like creature, who opened his eyes, spotting Aqua with her back turned.

'_Hmmm... So the smell must be coming from that!' _Terra thought, spotting the bowl of food near Aqua, before glancing back at her.

'_An Unversed, huh. Hmph, I'll take care of it!' _Terra smirked, walking backwards a bit, before tackling down Aqua, who almost choked on a pellet of food in surprise.

"DRIL DRILBUR!" Terra gave a battle cry, as he tackled down the shocked Aqua, as White watched this in amusement. '_DIE UNVERSED!'_

Aqua growled, as she properly swallowed the pellet she had been chewing on, spinning around to face Terra angrily.

"FRI FRIL FRILL FRI FRILLISH! FRI FRILL FRI FRILLISH FRI FRILL?!" Aqua growled angrily, tackling down Terra, before realising something. '_I AM NOT AN UNVERSED! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?!'_

"Fri fri frillish... FRILLISH?!" Aqua cried, looking the Drilbur over, before tackling him down once again in a hug. The Drilbur's eyes widened as he smiled slightly. '_Wait a second...TERRA?!'_

"Drilbur!" Terra cheered, hugging Aqua again in return, as White covered her mouth to cover up any laughs that threatened to flow out. '_Aqua!'_

"Aww how cute! Aqua and Drilbur! Sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" White sung, giggling, before Aqua turned her head to send her trainer a mock glare. Terra simply tilted his head confused. "?"

Aqua sighed, seeing Terra's reaction, before she (somehow) managed to make it sound like they were speaking a human language instead of a pokemon one.

"Apparently, we're Pokemon, and she is my trainer, White." Aqua quickly explained, as White gaped.

"WOW! YOU DON'T SOUND LIKE A POKEMON! MAYBE THERE REALLY ARE OTHER WORLDS AROUND!" White thought aloud, smiling, as Terra and Aqua's eyes nearly bulged out. **(LSS: Ok, readers. From now on, Pokemon speech is basically italics in speech marks, got it?)**

"_How the heck does she know about the other worlds?!" _Terra asked Aqua, who simply shrugged at him.

"_That coming from the guy who said that every star represents another world!" _Aqua replied, as Terra hmph-ed, seeing his own comment being used against him. White groaned, realising that they were talking in Pokemon again.

"Awwww! What the heck's going on?!" White groaned, sighing, feeling left out.

All of a sudden, a seemingly smiling pink blob decorated with pale violet flowers appeared out of the bushes, its small red eyes smiling at everyone, before it released a mist, knocking out Aqua, Terra and White...

~In a dream area...~  
White groaned, sitting up, before noticing two forms sitting around her. One was a guy with dark brown hair, baggy samurai pants, a black shirt and some kind of armour on his left arm, along with the same orange and gold Wayfinder as the Drilbur. The other was a blue haired maiden with white bell sleeves, a navy blue top and a blue and silver Wayfinder on a brown piece of string. Both people blinked looking at themselves, before cheering.

"Yay! We're back to normal!" They cheered, as White looked at them confused.

"Huh? Who are you two?" White asked curious, as the maiden and the guy turned to look at her, smiling.

"I'm Aqua, your Frillish." The blue haired girl smiled, as White's jaw dropped.

"And I'm Terra, that...er... what did you call me... a 'Drilbur'...?" The dark brunette nodded, laughing sheepishly, realising he didn't really understand what he was, while White's jaw dropped even further, if that was possible.

"...Ok...then why were you two pokemon?" White continued questioning, as Aqua and Terra shared looks, before explaining their story.

After a VERY long time of explaining, White finally nodded, thinking she understood.

"Alright, let me get this straight. You two and another kid called Ven are best friends, but then you all got separated, and reunited, only under grave circumstances. Ven was supposed to fight some other guy to create a weapon, Terra was supposed to be possessed by some creepy old dude called Xehanort, and Aqua was supposed to try and help stop this happening, since she was the only Keyblade Master out of you three." White said slowly, as Aqua and Terra nodded, seeing she got the details right.

"Then, Ven did in actual fact get possessed by this Xehanort's apprentice, called Vanitas, with the created ultimate weapon and Aqua had to fight him, while Terra's mind was controlling his own armour, as he battled Xehanort who was currently possessing Terra." White continued on, as Aqua and Terra both winced slightly at these parts, but nodding all the same.

"Then, Aqua defeated the guy controlling Ven, knocking him unconscious, before grabbing hold of him as the ultimate weapon called the 'x-blade' exploded, as Terra's mind defeated Xehanort." White continued on, becoming slower, as Aqua and Terra both lowered their heads nodding.

"Then when Aqua woke up, she found out that Ven's heart had gone to sleep, meaning he would stay fast asleep, before she somehow got him to your home world, and transformed the place, leaving Ven inside, before Aqua went off to battle Xehanort who was STILL in control of Terra." At this, a tear slightly slid out of Aqua's eye, as Terra turned to her worried, since he could barely even remember any of that.

"And when Aqua was about to deliver the final blow, Terra managed to take some control of his body and stabbed himself with his keyblade, sending him into the realm of darkness while destroying Xehanort's heartless..." Terra winced, realising he had actually felt that pain, as he unconsciously grabbed at his Wayfinder, as Aqua turned to him, also worried.

"Aqua dived in after Terra, and realising only one could make it out, she used her armour to send Terra back, as she fell." White finished, as Aqua nodded, since she was the only one that had been conscious at the time.

"And you're saying that when you all fell unconscious, you ended up here as pokemon, and that you think that Victini we saw, Aqua, is your friend Ven." White added on, as Aqua nodded, while Terra jumped up hearing this.

"YOU SAW VEN?!" Terra cried, both relieved and worried, while Aqua hesitated nodding slightly.

"Yeah, but only in a picture. It looked like he was being chased or something." Aqua replied worriedly, as Terra frowned.

"We have to find him. NOW." Terra thought, as he started walking off, before realising he had no idea how to get out of the weird dream area.

"Ohhhh... So THAT'S why you were so interested in that picture..." White thought aloud, as Aqua nodded, still worried slightly.

"Alright, but we're gonna need more help with this mission! We'll need more friends to come along on this journey!" White grinned, as Terra hesitated slightly, before turning back to White.

"I'd like to join you, to find Ven." Terra said solemnly, as White stared at him for a bit, before smiling.

"Sure! I had a feeling Aqua was getting lonely! Just don't get too lovey dovey, ok?" White winked, wagging her finger at the two, who both blushed slightly.

"WE'RE JUST LIKE BROTHER AND SISTER!" The two yelled at her, blushing, as White laughed seeing their reactions.

'_DEFINETELY, like Ven...' _The brunette and bluenette thought, smiling a bit sadly at the thought, before Aqua wondered aloud.

"I wonder what Ven's actually doing right now, anyways..." Terra mumbled, worried for Ven, who was like a little brother in Terra's eyes, before a bunch of smoke in the dream area swirled around into a mirror, as the three looked into it curiously. There in the smoke mirror, was a green and yellow Victini, rapidly leaping from tree branch to tree branch.

"VEN!" Aqua and Terra cried out, seeing the Victini leap around, before a blast of electricity was shot at the area he had previously been kneeling on. They all saw Ven turn around, groaning as a bunch of yellow fuzzy spiders crawled after him, some as large as Terra and some the same size of the Victini.

"Joltik and Galvantula?" White wondered aloud, watching in half curiosity and half worry for the Victini, as it continued leaping from tree branch to tree branch.

~With Ventini...~  
Ven panted, seeing the electric spiders STILL after him.

'_Damn it! It's been three hours for the love of Kingdom Hearts!' _Ven thought groaning, as he continued leaping away. He managed to get a good distance apart, and rested in a hollow tree.

'_Ngh, I can't turn invisible, I don't have enough energy, and an attack could wipe me out!' _Ven thought panicked, as he started hearing the spiders coming closer. Ven closed his eyes, trying to think of something, but the moment he did that, a metal spiked creature rammed into the tree, knocking Ven out of it and onto the ground. Ven groaned from the impact, before staring up at the giant spiked Pokémon in front of him, scared.

'_Crap!' _Ven thought, before he was slammed through about five trees, by one of the large Pokémon's green, mace-like ends. Ven groaned, weakly sitting up, before he was hit from behind by many of the electric spider Pokémon's attacks.

"!" Ven curled up tightly, feeling his energy slowly draining away, before all the attacks stopped.

'_Huh?' _Ven thought tiredly, slowly losing consciousness, before noticing a pale green haired guy approaching him.

"Relax, we're gonna help you...Ven..." The man said softly while smiling, as Ven looked at him confused.

'_How did he know my name...?' _Ven thought, before a strange Pokémon that looked like one of those Indian spirits came out of nowhere.

'_Huh..?' _Ven managed to get out, before the strange Pokémon gave Ven some sort of look, making Ven fall asleep.

"..." N stared at Ven for a while, before taking out a full restore and using it to heal Ven, picking him up and carrying him away...

~The Dream Land...~  
As Ven was carried away by N, the smoke mirror faded away, as Terra tried to grab it.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, noooo!" Terra groaned, trying to grasp at the wisps of smoke, as Aqua stared at her Wayfinder, clenching it tightly. White frowned, as the picture faded away.

"Why was N doing that?" She thought aloud, as Terra turned to stare at her like she had two heads, along with Aqua.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM?!" The keyblade master and wielder exclaimed, both wanting more information.

"He and I used to play together in the forest, although he never actually told me where he came from..." White shrugged, as Aqua and Terra sighed.

"Well, we know where Ven is at least." The two sighed, before all three realised something.

"Hey, why are we turning invisible?" Aqua asked, as Terra frowned. White shrugged.

"Munna can only keep people in dreams for oh so long." White shrugged, before all slipped into the land of reality.

~Now Conscious...~

White sat up, spotting the nearby Frillish and Drilbur slowly getting up, as she shook her head. She couldn't believe what had happened, She may not be too special, but she wanted to help her new friends!

"Alright then! So you wanna come with us, right Terra?" White commanded, as Terra nodded, since he wanted to go get Ven.  
"Well then you two will have to be in poke balls. If I travel around with you guys out like this, then there's bound to be more Team Plasma goons who are gonna try and capture you two." White explained, taking out the two red and white electronic spheres. "Just tap the buttons and you can travel around in them."

Aqua and Terra both shared looks and shrugged, both tapping on the balls and being zapped inside, while White stared at them for a moment.

"...I'll help you guys, I promise." White said, staring at the two pokeballs which now held Aqua and Terra within.

~Meanwhile somewhere very far away...~  
Ven moaned, propping himself up, before the events of the past days came rushing back to him. He started to panic, looking around, before flying up and trying to open a window. Sadly, it was locked and Ven was still somewhat exhausted, so the little Victini soon came floating back down onto the small bed he had woken up on.

"_Where the heck am I?_" Ven muttered to himself, looking around. The room he was in might as well been a toy store, with all sorts of toys and so on lying around. Ven was still taking in the sight, when he heard a door creak open. Instinctively, he prepared a fire ball and had it aimed at the door, only to see the same green haired person come in smiling.

"Hello, Ven. I hope you're feeling better. My name's N." The green haired teen smiled.

**LSS: **AH! RUN RUN RUN AWAY! *is running from Terra and Aqua*

**Terra & Aqua: **HOW DARE YOU MAKE THEM ALL ATTACK VEN LIKE THAT?!

**Terra: **AND HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A MOLE?!  
**Aqua: ***slaps Terra on the back of his head* FOCUS!

**Ven & White: **HAHAHA! TERRA AND AQUA! SITTIN' IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

**Terra & Aqua: ***blush* SHUT UP!

**LSS: ***skids to a halt panting, seeing that Terra & Aqua are distracted with Ven & White* Alright, I know that not many of you voted for Terra as a Drilbur, but it refused to leave my mind! So sorry readers! And mostly those who reviewed, but Terra is officially a Drilbur! Congrats to **Eeveetta **and **LunaClefairy **for the winning idea! However, I will give congratulations to other entries that caught my eye and had me laughing for over five minutes!

**Terra: ***scowls* What could be worse than a knee tall mole?

**LSS: **Well, to save this reader's life, I'm using only part of their user as requested, but **Gus** suggested you as a Meloetta.

**Terra: **...What the hell is a Meloetta.

**LSS: ***types in Meloetta on Google images and shows Terra the picture* Ta-da! Meloetta!

**Ven, Aqua & White: ***stare at image before falling to the ground laughing*

**Terra: ***blushes like a maniac* Ok then. Forget what I said about a Drilbur being bad...

**LSS: ***nods* That's what I thought. Or you could've been a Lillipup, as suggested by **UltimateDestruction**! Once again, only using part of the reviewer's name to save them from possible deatah by Terra.

**Terra: **...I'm guessing that's a puppy, isn't it.

**LSS: **Yep.

**Terra: **...I'll stick with the Drilbur. At least I got reunited with Aqua! And Ven! Sort of! Ish! Ok not really.

**LSS: ***sweatdrops* Aw well, that'll come another chapter. And readers, just as a heads up. Like I said in my other story **Paint The Light**, there may be no chappies next week, since I will be on camp for a while and we aren't allowed to bring any tech, besides cameras. However, I will be using that time to try and draw Terra's design as a Drilbur!

**Everyone: **SO SEE YA AROUND READERS! *all throw poke balls and Wayfinders at readers as presents for reading and ideas*


	5. Chapter 5-Training And More Arrivals

~Pokémon: Birth By Sleep~

**LSS: **Ah! SOMEONE HELP ME! *is now stuck under a tackle pile by Aqua, Terra, Ven and White*

**Aqua, Terra, Ven & White:** YOU ABANDONED THIS STORY! *are annoyed*

**LSS: **I DIDN'T ABANDON IT FOR GOODNESS SAKE! I HAD A LOT OF HOMEWORK AND WAS BUSY GETTING STARTED ON ANOTHER STORY BECAUSE I WAS BEING ASKED TO HURRY IT UP!

**Aqua, Terra, Ven & White: **NOT GOOD ENOUGH!

**LSS: ***grumbles* Anyways, sorry readers, I was a bit piled up with the other story, and I was in a rush with an Info Tech project... I'll shut up and get on with the story. *kicks this section away to move Disclaimer Section along*

**Disclaimer: **Huh? Wha? Haven't seen any of you readers for a while! ...? *sweatdrops at receiving annoyed looks from readers and Pokémon: Birth By Sleep characters* ...I'll just shut up and hurry up so you guys can move on or skip this part... LSS doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Pokémon...

***NOTE: IF SOMETHING IS IN **_ITALICS _**THEN IT'S POKEMON LANGUAGE. ENOUGH SAID***

**Chapter Five: Training And More Arrivals**

Aqua and Terra sweatdropped, watching White rushing around grabbing giant logs, ropes, nets, ladders, stones and a whole lot of other things, forming a dust cloud.

"_What do you think she's planning?_" Terra asked Aqua, as Aqua shrugged.

"_I dunno... I can't see a thing..._" Aqua replied, squinting, as the dust cloud finally started to clear up, attracting the two's attention.

"Alright you two! We've got this training course set up, so let's get a move on!" White cheered, her hat on her head backwards, as she waved her hand at a massive form. It was full of obstacles, like ladders, twisted nets...and most likely ziplines. Terra stiffened slightly, noticing the ziplines, while Aqua moved forwards to it.

"_C'mon Terra! Let's go so we can help Ven!_" Aqua said determined, as she was about to grab onto a dangling rope, when the whole thing went crashing down in front of her, making her leap back in surprise. Aqua and Terra sent annoyed looks at White who laughed nervously.

"Alright then... Let's just go to the training club!" White quickly said, before pausing and sighing again.

"Oh wait. We need three Pokémon-and there's only you two..." She mumbled with a sigh, as Aqua and Terra groaned. '_Just like Ven...' _The two thought, watching as White started pulling out a map to locate the Training Club.

"_Our plan?_" Terra asked eagerly, as Aqua sighed and nodded.

"_Our plan._" She replied, before both leapt apart and started battling each other. White watched in shock for when she saw battling, since she thought they had done it for no reason, until she realised that it was their form of training and grinned.

"ALRIGHT! C'MON AQUA!" White cheered, as Terra paused, about to use Shadow Claw.

"_Huh? Why'd she say tha-_" Is all Terra managed to get out confused, before Aqua decided to take advantage of the distraction and use Icy Wind on Terra, who yelped from the cold and leaped back after the attack, shivering slightly.

"_HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR AQUA!_" Terra whined angrily, as Aqua merely stuck her tongue out at him, earning a few giggles from White.

"_You're the one who's always saying to focus, Terra!_" Aqua laughed, sticking her tongue out at him one more time, before shooting a Bubblebeam at him-which he managed to dodge.

"_STILL! THAT WAS NOT FAIR!" _Terra whined again, before he accidently fired a Shadow Ball at Aqua, who gasped and dodged. Terra watched in shock, as did Aqua, as the attack sailed past and exploded in a tree, leaving a faint mark behind.

"..._Please be careful, Terra._" Aqua mumbled softly, before she floated away into the forest, as White watched in shock.  
"H-hey Aqua! Wait for me!" White cried, as she dashed after Aqua, while Terra was still staring at the faint mark in shock.  
'_...So even now it refuses to leave me..._' Terra thought sadly, before he started thinking about Aqua and Ven and shaking his head, his face now showing determination.

'_I can't give up now! Not while we still need to find Ven!' _He thought determinedly, before running along after Aqua and White.

~With Ven...~  
Ven was currently in a room with one of those glass windows that shows through one way but not the other. **(Ven: ...Really. LSS: Shut up, I don't know what they're called .")**

He glanced around the large empty room confused, before twirling his Wayfinder a bit in boredom, trying his best to ignore the strange small device some people had placed over his heart. Suddenly, a part of a wall opened, to reveal another Pokémon.

It was about the same height as him, its legs appearing to be dark crimson until about halfway up, fading to a shadowy black colour, its arms having a same design, only with black and red claws at the ends of its arms. Its main body, otherwise called the torso, was full black, only with red markings forming a familiar heart symbol to Ven engraved at the centre of the being's chest. Finally, it appeared to have what could be called a helmet, the entire top black with a silver outline, barely revealing the figure's golden yellow eyes and evil smirk from beneath the strange symbol on the helmet. The Pokémon grinned, baring teeth that might as well have been fangs, before adjusting its helmet to reveal black spikes from beneath. Ven paled and stiffened visibly seeing the Pokémon, who only smirked at Ven's response.

"TEST BATTLE BETWEEN VENTUS VICTINI AND VANITAS PAWNIARD WILL NOW BEGIN" A loud voice crackled over a speaker, as Ven stood in shock for a moment, before glaring at the Pawniard.  
"_Nice to see you actually remembered this time._" Vanitas smirked, raising his arms into his usual battle stance, as Ven glared at him fiercely.

"_Vanitas! I don't have time for this-this-whatever this is!_" Ven cried in frustration, as he flew up and tried to blast a hole into the ceiling with one of his attacks-which rebounded off the ceiling, causing Ven to yelp and barely dodge the attack, while Vanitas rolled his eyes.

"_Trust me, that won't work. Do you really think I'd still be here if I could do that?_" Vanitas asked with an amused expression on his face, arms folded, while Ven gritted his teeth, turning to his darkness.

"_Look! I have to find Aqua and Terra! If you're here, then I'm positive that they will be here as well!" _Ven shouted, this time trying to ram into the ceiling, before he yelped in shock, as he was electrocuted by an active electric net which had suddenly appeared over it, causing Ven to fall down to the ground in a heap. He gritted his teeth before getting up.

"_Well Well. Let's get this show on the road._" Vanitas smirked, before leaping at Ven in a cartwheel, a Shadow Claw attack prepared. Ven barely managed to sidestep in time, as Vanitas managed to slash a minute part of his wristband. Ven gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, before opening them again and unleashing a huge heatwave, similar to the one he had first used in the forest, as Vanitas recoiled from the attack, soon smirking.

"_Looks like you've improved... Playtime's over!" _Vanitas grinned, before hitting the ground hard, causing the ground to shatter and pop up in huge boulders. Ven frowned and hovered up, while Vanitas merely leapt from boulder to boulder, soon firing a Dark Pulse into Ven, hitting the Victini square on and causing him to fly back into a wall, soon falling to the ground. Ven gritted his teeth, soon getting up, before he managed to create what looked like a small ball of light, firing it square on into Vanitas, making the fellow Pokémon crash through multiple boulders. Vanitas groaned slightly, slowly getting up, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

"_This will be interesting._" He mumbled to himself, before firing another Dark Pulse at Ven, who had growled seeing that Vanitas wasn't unconscious.

N watched all of this through the glass.

"...Could it be possible these two know each other...? If so...How...?" N mumbled to himself as he watched the battle go on, while people around him were gathering data from the battle.

~With Aqua...~  
Aqua was currently staring up at the sky, somewhat sadly, when White leaped out of the bushes panting.

"Aqua! *pant* What's wrong? *pant*" White panted, worry visible on her face, as Aqua turned to her and sighed, before tapping her Wayfinder.

"...Oh...Is it something to do with when you and Terra were a couple in your old life?" White asked, as Aqua's jaw dropped and she started blushing furiously, shaking her head madly for 'no', while White grinned, seeing she had distracted the poor Frillish in a way.  
"Well... next time, don't run off like that. Just tell me or something! We could easily help you!" White grinned, giving Aqua a thumbs up, right as Terra fell through the bushes exhausted.

"_DAMN IT'S HARD TO RUN WITH THESE SHORT LEGS!_" Terra groaned, slowly pushing himself up, as Aqua started to giggle slightly, attracting Terra's attention.

"..._Sorry Aqua. I failed you, Eraqus and Ven._" Terra mumbled sadly, his head down, before he was unexpectedly hit by a Flamethrower, making him yelp and roll on the ground to put out the flame on his foot. Once he was done, he looked up, sending a laughing Aqua and White annoyed looks.

"_Terra, don't beat yourself up. We're gonna find Ven and return home. I promise._" Aqua smiled, taking Terra by the arm and lifting him up, while White watched smiling and Terra stared at Aqua in surprise. Terra was about to say thank you when...

"_Ow! Roxas! Watch where you're going!" _Came a small voice, as a group of three people fell out of a nearby tree into some bushes.

"_Sorry Xion! But Axel pushed me!_" A yellow Pokémon whined, as it slowly crawled out of the bushes, followed by a black and red Pokémon.

"_Oy. Don't put your blame on me. Got it memorized?_" The red Pokémon smirked, lightly tapping the side of its head, while Aqua and Terra stared in shock.

The yellow Pokémon, most likely 'Roxas' as one of the Pokémon had mentioned, was a Pokémon which appeared to have a black and silver wing and a white and gold wing. On its yellow chest, surrounded by a number of black and white stars was what appeared to be a shuriken charm necklace. However, its eyes and head hair seemed to be sparked up in a similar fashion to...

"_Ven?!_" Aqua and Terra cried, staring at the Pokémon, who tilted its head at them, while the red Pokémon seemed to stiffen slightly, at the mention of the name.

"_Who's Ven? My name's Roxas._" Roxas explained, still looking somewhat confused, as his two friends came up beside him.

The red Pokémon, who had been called 'Axel', appeared to be rather tall with dark triangular marks under its eyes, with what looked like flaming red fur or feathers spiking up and going down to its shoulders. His green eyes sent Terra and Aqua looks of confusion and suspicion, while he had flaming circle designs on his arms. Apparently, White had mumbled 'Blaziken', seeing him.

Finally, the smaller black Pokémon, who Roxas had called 'Xion', was a four legged Pokémon, apparently black with pale blue or white star and crystal designs over her fur, apparently covering the chain for a sea shell charm on her chest. Her hair on her head seemed to be in a similar style to Aqua, only one part of it banding together seemed to rest between her two blue eyes. Aqua had heard White's jaw drop as she stared at the 'Unique Umbreon'.

"_...Why are you calling Roxas Ven?" _Axel asked cautiously, already standing in front of the two smaller Pokémon protectively. Even if Roxas stood tall, he would only reach around Axel's shoulders, along with Aqua and Terra.

"_Wait, do you know Ven?" _Aqua and Terra asked in sync, as Roxas and Xion gave Axel confused looks, while the fire Pokémon stiffened.

"Eh? Do you mean that Togekiss?" White asked aloud, pointing to Roxas, who scoffed.

"_I am Me! Nobody Else!_" Roxas cried, clearly annoyed, as Aqua rose an eyebrow.

"..._Certainly has Ven's attitude..._" Aqua mumbled, as Roxas sent her an annoyed look almost identical to Ven's.

"_Argh! It's already bad enough people called me Sora! Now I'm being called Ven!" _Roxas grunted in frustration, before he flew up and sat in a tree annoyed, as Aqua froze.

"_Ah! Roxas! Come down already! Remember? You did look a bit like Sora, being his Nobody and all, maybe there's someone who looks like you! Who knows?" _Xion cried, waving frantically at Roxas, who simply puffed up his cheeks and stayed seated on the tree branch, causing Xion to be annoyed.

"_You asked for this..._" Xion sighed angrily, before running up and turning her tail to iron, before slamming it into the tree, causing Roxas to yelp in shock and fall out, as Aqua, Terra and White watched with a sweatdrop each.

"...Alright...That was new... Hey! How about I treat you guys? It is around lunchtime!" White said, cheking her watch, as in sync growls came from the three new comers' stomachs, making them blush slightly, as Aqua and Terra smiled kindly.

Soon, White had managed to set a small meal up, and while White was playing around with Roxas and Xion, Axel had managed to drag Aqua and Terra to a secluded area...

~Aqua, Terra and Axel...~  
"_Alright, how do you know Ven?_" Axel asked suspiciously, leaning against a tree, as Aqua and Terra both shared frowns of confusion.

"..._Just how do YOU know Ven?_" Aqua asked, equally suspicious, as she placed her tentacles on her hips. Axel let out a small sigh and placed a hand to his forehead.

"_Look, around ten or more years ago, before I became a Nobody, I play fought a guy called Ven in Radiant Garden. He seemed upset at the time and had this wooden keyblade. We made a promise as friends, and I haven't seen him since." _Axel explained, twirling one of his claw tips on a fire design on his arm, as Aqua and Terra's jaws dropped.

"_BUT IT'S ONLY BEEN ABOUT A MONTH OR SO SINCE WE ARRIVED HERE! HOW CAN THAT BE THE SAME AS TEN OR MORE YEARS?!" _The two yelled in sync, shocked at the news, while Axel shrugged.

"_Hey, I just woke up here with Roxas and Xion after I put all my non being into an attack. Got it memorized?" _Axel, shrugged, tapping the side of his head with his left claw with a grin.

"_...So what's happened since you became a Nobody?_" Terra asked cautious, as Axel shrugged.

"_Oy, all I know is that I was stabbed by some guy with silver hair and amber eyes by a black and white keyblade, then I ended up working for him in Organization XIII. After, Roxas and Xion came along and everything became screwed up, before a good kid came and defeated us one by one with his keyblade. Man, good times._" Axel smirked, chuckling at the mention of 'a good kid', as Terra and Aqua sighed.

"_Well, let's get back to White and your friends, maybe we can figure out more that way._" Aqua sighed, as the three walked back into the campsite, only to be met with an amazing sight.

Xion was apparently in front of White, already in a fighting stance, while Roxas was blasting attack after attack at some Pokémon and the weird lady.

"HAHAHA! FOUND YA! AND IT SEEMS YOU ATTRACTED MORE UNIQUE POKEMON!" The weird lady chirped, as her giant Scollipede continued to attack back, the multiple attacks colliding and exploding. Roxas' low growl could be well heard.

"_BACK OFF YA WEIRDO WOMAN!" _Roxas cried, before he raced up, slashing at the Scollipede multiple times, before tackling the woman into a tree in frustration. The woman snarled, as she got up.

"Awfully aggressive for a Togekiss, aren't ya?" She grinned, as Roxas seemed to become annoyed at the name, while Xion was using her paws to cover her mouth from laughing.

"_WHY THE HECK AM I CALLED A TOGEKISS?!" _He cried out, as he unleashed a wave of light, knocking the weird woman's Pokémon and herself unconscious from the brightness. As the light cleared, Roxas was revealed to have his wings folded, an annoyed scoff visible on his face.

"_For the love of Kingdom Hearts! I wish I knew what the heck was going on!" _Roxas grumbled, summoning a pink mist to float into the camp area, surprising the new trio. Soon, everyone fell unconscious, the last thing seen to all being the pink Pokémon.

~In The Dreamworld...~

"Ugh, again?" White groaned, as she sat up, staring around to find Aqua, Terra and three different people. One was sitting up with a 'What-The-Hell' expression on his face, his spiky red hair falling back, while his green eyes were etched with confusion, small markings beneath them being shown clear. White tilted her head slightly, wondering about the markings for a bit, before shrugging and turning to a form next to him.

The next one was slightly smaller than Axel, in an identical black cloak to him. A soft groan was heard from the form, as the girl sat up, her cropped ebony hair swaying slightly, as she held a gloved hand to her head, her blue eyes showing she was having some kind of headache. White tilted her head, wondering about whether she was ok, before shrugging it off, thinking of it as a side effect of the dream, and turning to another form beside her.

Unlike his two friends, the boy was clad in mostly white clothing, the few exceptions being the red collar of his jacket, his ash grey and red shoes and black and white wristband, along with a black ring and a white ring, both separately on his index and middle finger on his left hand, like his wristband. His messed up blonde hair was spiked over on one side, some of his bangs covering blue eyes.

White gazed at the three in interest, while Aqua and Terra merely had their jaws dropped.

"YOU LOOK JUST LIKE VEN!" The two cried in shock, now wondering whether the Victini in the last dream they had seen really was Ven or not, until they realised some subtle differences.

Unlike Ven, Roxas didn't have any armour, or a Wayfinder. There was also the fact that his jacket was white on both sides, while Ven's had been black and white, both on separate sides. Roxas merely sent the two annoyed looks.

"Oy, I don't know who you two are, but could you PLEASE at least get my damn name right?! I'm ROXAS! NOT SORA NOT VEN, ROXAS!" Roxas growled, annoyance clear in his expression, before he, Axel and Xion raised an eyebrow at Terra.

"...YOU LOOK JUST LIKE MANSEX!" The three cried in shock, pointing at Terra, as White and Aqua laughed at the name, while Terra growled.

"Who the hell is Mansex?!" Terra snarled, blushing from embarrassment at the odd name.

"Mansex is the nickname for our leader, Xemnas. You would be identical to him, if your skin was darker and you had silver hair and yellow eyes." Xion explained, still surprised at the difference.

"...Oh...now I understand the name..." Terra grumbled darkly, as the girls continued to giggle slightly.

"Heh, you can thank Xigbar for that name." Axel smirked in amusement, before White coughed to gain some attention.  
"Err... excuse me you guys... but could someone please explain what's going on?" White asked, folding her arms, before Roxas, Xion and mostly Axel started off into an explanation of what had been happening and so forth.

~Most likely one hour after explanations...~

"Alright, so let me get this straight. You two, and apparently some other guy that looks like me, were fighting some wacko called Xehanort and another kid called Vanitas, and somehow when all of you disappeared in different situations, you ended up waking up here." Xion said slowly, trying to make sure she had gotten the basic idea. **(Terra: Realllll smooth... ****_**** LSS: Oh shut up. I can't be stuffed typing the whole explanations AGAIN. =_=) **Aqua and Terra nodded, signalling it as correct.

"And so, you three were best friends in this Organization XIII, although apparently it should've been called Organization XIV with Xion, when you all learnt that Xion was supposed to be some 'puppet' and all started fighting, before Roxas and Xion had to fight, Xion losing and fading, causing Roxas to go and leave the Organization, before he found out he was Sora's Nobody and had to fade back to Sora. Then, Axel helped Sora, because he was basically his two friends, and used all his being in one attack, causing him to fade. And then you all ended up here." Aqua said slowly, trying to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. **(Aqua: No offense, but I've read the info and you've forgotten a lot of things, LSS ****_****" LSS: Shut up, it's hard to remember everything TT,TT)**

"And what Axel said was that apparently, where you guys came from, it's been at least ten years since Aqua, Terra and Ven disappeared..." White thought aloud, as Roxas and Xion frowned and turned to Axel.

"And you still haven't told us how you know this person called Ven." The two pouted in sync, hoping that their puppy eyes attack would work on the red headed pyro, who merely smirked and ruffled the twos' heads.

"Nice try, but that trick doesn't work on me! I mastered that and it didn't even work on Saïx!" Axel laughed, as Roxas and Xion gave him 'What-the-hell?!' looks.

"YOU TRIED IT ON SAÏX?!" The two cried in shock at him, as he shrugged and nodded. It looked like he was about to say something, when suddenly, the mist around them started swirling around.

"Uh oh... looks like the time's up... Hey! Do you guys wanna join us? We're gonna be going around battling others and to find out what's going on!" White grinned, calling out, as the mist started cutting them off, slowly but progressively.

"...Ok! Sounds like fun!" Roxas and Xion smiled, before Axel could have a say in it, right as the mist swirled and everything went white.

~In the Real World...~

White got up and grinned, seeing Xion and Roxas grinning back at her in excitement, while Axel had a more cautious look on his face. White quickly got up and took out three pokeballs, **(AN: I'M MAKING UP RANDOM COLOURED POKEBALLS FOR THIS SO DON'T SUE ME Pokémon COMPANY! SORRY THAT I'M NOT STICKING WITH THE REAL PROPER IDEA! XP) **a black one with small white and blue stars decorating it, a white one with black and silver stars decorated over it, and a red one with orange and yellow flames decorating it.

"Here! You guys will have to stay in these while we're travelling around, or else some more people like that weird woman may come after you." White explained grinning, while Roxas and Xion looked at the balls in awe. Axel merely rose an eyebrow and shot Aqua, Terra and White 'Are-you-freaking-serious?' looks, wondering how the hell he was supposed to fit in one.

"_COOL!" _Xion and Roxas cheered, both tackling down separate pokeballs, Xion pouncing at the black, white and blue one while Roxas leapt at the white, silver and black one. Then, when the two tapped the pokeballs smiling, they were absorbed into the pokeballs, causing Axel's jaw to drop as he tried to go after them.

"_ROXAS! XION!" _Axel yelled in shock, as he watched the balls shake a bit, before stopping, a soft 'ding' coming from them both. Axel was about to charge at them and use an attack, when he noticed White's grin and Terra and Aqua concealing laughs.

"..._Is this some wacko joke?" _Axel asked seriously, with a raised eyebrow and folded arms, as White merely smiled and shook her head, before walking over and tapping both the pokeballs, summoning Roxas and Xion out of them, the two grinning.

"_LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" _The two cheered, about to rush off again, when they were both grabbed by Axel holding them both, sending them annoyed, and slightly embarrassed, looks.

"_Next time, we ALL do it at the same time." _Axel scoffed, as Roxas and Xion tilted their heads confused at him and Aqua and Terra laughed happily at that.

"_C'mon Axel! Don't be scared! It's really cool in those... thingys!" _Xion whined, trying to drag Axel along to the fire style pokeball, along with Roxas. However, they only managed to move Axel an inch forward, before the fire Pokémon planted his feet firmly in the ground.

"_No." _Axel replied stubbornly, releasing his grip on the two, causing them to yelp and hurtle forward with momentum, both falling through a bush.

"_AXEL!" _The two cried in annoyance, as Aqua and Terra watched in amusement. Suddenly, White came up with an idea and quickly darted over to Aqua, Roxas, Terra and Xion, whispering the plan to them, as the four grinned and glanced at Axel, who was watching them suspiciously...

"TACKLE PILE!" White cheered, as the five quickly tackled down the unsuspecting fire Pokémon and piled on top of him, as he struggled helplessly beneath them all.

"_HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!" _Axel cried, his voice muffled from being under Roxas and Xion, who only grinned and patted him in response, thus annoying him even more.

"_YOU'RE ALL SUFFOCATING ME!" _Axel shouted in frustration, struggling even more, as White quickly grabbed the fire styled pokeball and tapped it against Axel, making the Blaziken disappear into it, struggling within the capture device for a little while, before it stopped and let out a small ding, arising cheers from Xion and Roxas. Suddenly, the ball popped open and out was Axel-an ngry Axel.

"_THAT WAS NOT COOL! SERIOUSLY! NOT FAIR!" _Axel shouted, as his claws began to become alight, causing Xion and Roxas to yelp.  
"_RUN LIKE A ZIP SLASHER!" _The two yelped, before both grabbed one of White's hands and ran off with her, mostly to avoid the angry Axel. Aqua and Terra both rose an eyebrow at the behaviour.

"..._Alrighty then... let's go..." _Aqua mumbled, before she fired a hydro pump at Axel, however not doing much to cool him off, no pun intended. Seeing how this didn't work, Terra frowned and slammed the ground as hard as he could, creating a giant rock wall to completely surround Axel, towering higher than the trees.

"_Let him calm down in there." _Terra said calmly, as Aqua lightly applauded him for his work, before the two noticed the three who had fled peeking out from a tree.

"Is it safe?" White asked, tilting her head, as Aqua and Terra smiled and nodded, before the three sighed in relief and came out of their hiding spots.

"_Wow, haven't seen Axel like that temper in a while..." _Roxas sighed, as he floated to the top of the rock wall to check on his friend, However, all that he was given was a Flamethrower to the face, causing him to narrow his eyes as his face was turned ash black, while the girls below were giggling at the reaction.

"_...Yep. He's still angry." _Roxas said bluntly, as he wiped his face with his black wing, before looking up.

"_Wow! Dark already! And with the stars! We could never see these in Twilight Town or The Castle!" _Xion gushed with awe, staring at all the stars with Roxas, while White, Aqua and Terra only smiled in response.

"Well! We should get to sleep then! We've got a busy day ahead of us!" White grinned, as she rolled a silver sleeping bag with white stars out of her bag. She yawned again slightly, before kicking off her shoes and nestling herself inside the bag, turning to the others grinning. "G'Night everyone!" White grinned, as Roxas turned away slightly, before White went to sleep.

"_I swear that grin is like Sora's." _Roxas grumbled, before he too yawned, along with Xion. He turned to Aqua and Terra.

"_Look, I may not know who this 'Ven' guy is, but I'm willing to help. I know how it feels to lose a friend." _Roxas said firmly, before he floated over to a yawning Xion and settled himself down beside her. Then, he rested her under his black and silver wing, before the two peacefully settled into slumber. Aqua and Terra rested their eyes on the two for a little while longer, before both turned to each other.

"_...We will find Ven. We have an unbreakable connection." _Aqua stated firmly, clutching her Wayfinder, as Terra smirked and nodded, mock saluting her, as Aqua rolled her eyes at him and hit him lightly, before both turned to stare up at the stars some more...

~With Ven...And Vanitas...~

Ven was panting, covered with more than a few scratches, along with Vanitas, who was still smirking at him.

"_Heh, you've improved. But is that all you got?" _Vanitas smirked, panting lightly, as he dashed around Ven, who watched cautiously. Suddenly, from all the dashing, multiple copies of Vanitas were revealed.

"_Wha-?!" _Ven gasped in shock, before all the copies rushed up at him and seemed to all hit him at once. Ven struggled, before he finally managed to activate one of his old abilities. Soon, six blades of light were hovering from his back, as he managed to send them all out at the copies, while also using Heatwave, causing all the copies to vanish and reveal the real Vanitas, who was also hit in the attack. Ven continued the onslaught with multiple blows from his old Wingblade ability, before his strange tag suddenly sent a wave of tiredness through him, making Ven fall unconscious. Apparently, however, it appeared that the same had happened to Vanitas, as he too was also unconscious.

Soon, a door appeared from one of the walls, and in walked N.

"..." N stared silently at the Victini and Pawniard in interest.

'_Why did they both seem to fight each other so hard? And what was that ability that Victini used? It's definitely not a normal move.' _N thought curiously, as he walked over to Ven and bent down to his level. He gazed at Ven, as if he might earn all his answers if he stared long enough. N gently picked up the sleeping Victini and carried him back to the room Ven had originally woken up in, while multiple other people came into the room and gently lifted Vanitas and put him into a cage, fearing he might lash out at them from previous experiences.

**LSS: **...Oh why did I bring in Roxas again? *groans and massages forehead*

**Roxas: **'Cause it can't be a real story without me. *smirks*

**LSS: ***grumbles* Egotistical Seifer. *sighs* Anyways, to **zpup1224**, no, they aren't related... it's just their personalities are almost identical...

**Aqua & Terra: **True.

**White: **...I feel awkward being the only person from Pokémon here... ;3;

**LSS: **Don't worry White! A friend of yours is gonna be coming very soon! :D

**White: **WHO? WHO?

**LSS: **That's my secret. ;D

**White: **Awwww ;3;

**Xion: **WOOHOO! WE'RE IN ANOTHER STORY! XDDDDDD

**LSS: ***grins* I guess you can readers can guess what's gonna be coming after this, readers. That's right, some MORE of the KH Crew will be popping in! And they will be from ALL SORTS OF REGIONS! XD

**Aqua, Terra & Ven: **THEN WHY DID WE HAVE TO BE FROM UNOVA ONLY?!

**LSS: **That was the original plan, but then I changed my mind :D

**Aqua, Terra & Ven: **}:L

**White: **... *teary eyes* y=you don't like Unova...? *walks away with head hanged*

**LSS: **Aw crap it's like Sora going into emo mood again. /)_=

**Aqua, Terra & Ven: **...Sorry...

**White: **...It's ok! :D

**Everyone Else: **O.o... *all think* '_Random Mood swing...'_

**White: **Anyways, reviews make LSS happy everyone! And possibly encourage her to write more!

**LSS: **They do, they really do. But just a note everyone, I have end of term tests coming up and if I'm gonna be staying in the accelerated learning class next year, then I need to pass them. Including my German AND Chinese T3T Damn, Chinese symbols are hard to memorise =3=#

**Ven: **...Aren't you Chinese though, LSS?  
**LSS: **Sadly, no. My great grandma was Chinese, but the rest of my family is Vietnamese. So it's not as easy as it seems to me.

**Roxas: ***raises eyebrow* Then why do you curse in Asian languages? Including Chinese?  
**LSS: ***shrugs* Hey, I had to find a loophole to curse without getting in trouble. And what better way than to curse like there's no tomorrow if no one can understand it? 8D

**Roxas: **...Idiot.

**LSS: **HEY!

**White: **Um... Anyways... Review readers if you want some of the up-coming KH cast to be certain Pokémon! Like with Terra! 8D


	6. Chapter 6-Black

~Pokémon: Birth By Sleep~

**LSS: **SORRY EVERYONE HAD LOT'S OF HOMEWORK AND PROJECTS AND TESTS DUE AND COMING UP! LET'S JUST MOVE ONTO THE STORY! DISCLAIMER CAN GO LATER!

**Chapter Six: Black**

"_COME ON TERRA!_" Aqua cheered, as Terra swung at a Leavanny, who was knocked to the side by the hit. Aqua, Xion, Roxas and Axel cheered, as Terra smirked.

"_Wow! He might be stronger than Lexeaus!_" Xion whispered to Roxas, who nodded enthusiastically. Axel was sending annoyed looks at everyone who lingered with their stares, still surprised to find the extremely small Togekiss, Umbreon and Blaziken.

"The winner is White and Terra!" The referee called, as Terra smirked, while White, Aqua, Axel, Roxas and Xion all cheered. The losing trainer groaned, as he returned his Leavanny, before smiling and nodding at White, who grinned and nodded back, before the trainer left.

"Great job, Terra!" White cheered, as she ran over and lifted up the now surprised Drilbur in a tight hug, as Terra yelped in shock. Aqua, Xion, Axel and Roxas all laughed.

"_Gack! Can't...breathe..._" Terra gasped, struggling around from the tight hug, making White gasp in surprise and quickly release the ground type Pokémon, who greedily swallowed large amounts of oxygen.

"Up next! White battles Black!" The referee called, making White stiffen in her tracks. Suddenly, a boy came out from the same doorway as the last trainer. When he finally stepped out into the light, he was revealed to have a similar hat to White's, only red and black, his slightly lighter brown hair poking out from beneath. His blue jacket was zipped up, hanging just around the waist of his black pants. His shoes were also red and black, while his trainer bag was blue and white. His brown eyes widened, seeing White.

"White? I knew I was gonna battle a person called White, but I thought you had gotten further than here!" the boy exclaimed surprised, as White corrected herself.

"Well I thought the same for you!" She laughed, as the two hugged each other. Aqua, Terra, Xion, Roxas and Axel shared mischievous smirks, before they started chanting what sounded like a Pokémon version of '_Black and White~. Sitting in a tree~. K~I~S~S~I~N~G'_. This attracted Black and White's attention, making the two leap apart, slightly blushing. Then, Black noticed all of White's Pokémon staring back at him with curiosity, as his jaw dropped in awe.

"WOAH! To have an Umbreon, Blaziken AND Togekiss is really rare in Unova! Especially ones with such unique colour combinations!" Black cheered, studying the Pokémon in awe, as White giggled.

"Black, meet Aqua,Terra, Xion, Roxas and Axel." White grinned, as she waved her hand at each Pokémon. Black frowned.

"That's weird...my Pokémon have been mentioning things about other people with the letter 'x' in their name too..." Black frowned, as White tilted her head.

"Really? Let me see." White suggested, as Black nodded and released his Pokémon. Out popped a Ludicolo mostly coloured with blue and black and aquatic eyes, a purple and black Banette with its right eye covered, only leaving a studying turquoise eye, a tall brown and black Rhyperior with stealthy blue cobalt eyes, a blonde Persian with what looked like a piercing and calculating blue...

And a white and blonde Kirlia the same size as Xion, her pale blonde hair hanging over her right shoulder while her blue eyes widened, along with Xion, Axel and Roxas'.

"_NAMINÉ?!" _All three cried in surprise, as the Kirlia blinked back in surprise.

"_Axel...Xion...Roxas... You were sent here as well..?" _Naminé asked, before she was quickly tackled down by a blur. The next thing everyone knew, Roxas was happily hugging Naminé at a distance, the Kirlia smiling and happily hugging back.

"_YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW PANICKED I WAS WHEN I DIDN'T SEE YOU WITH KAIRI!" _Roxas wailed, tightly hugging Naminé, as the Kirlia hugged him back, snuggling into his neck.

"_Like I was when I didn't see you with Sora. But I had a dream that explained everything." _Naminé explained softly. Everyone's eyes widened, hearing what Naminé said, before Naminé continued.

"_However, I'm not allowed to reveal what will happen, or it will turn for the worst._" Naminé admitted quietly, looking away sadly. Roxas shook his head and carried her back over to everyone, making everyone else sweatdrop at the scene of the Kirlia banging her hands on the Togekiss' back.

"_ROXAS! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" _Naminé cried, as Xion and Aqua quickly rushed over to help out. Roxas only grinned.

"_Not until I can get you to come with me, Xion, Axel, Aqua and Terra!" _Roxas grinned, as Naminé paused in her banging.

"_...Aqua...and...Terra...?" _Naminé asked, managing to shove herself up and swivelling around-causing her and Roxas to fall in a pile.

"_...Everything is connected... You will be freed..." _Naminé slowly mumbled, staring at Aqua and Terra, before she quickly turned back to Roxas and started chatting with him, Xion and Axel, thanking all of them for what they had done.

"Huh, that's weird... that's the first time I've seen Naminé interact with anyone other than Demyx and Zexion..." Black mused, as Axel froze.

"_Oh crap..._" He muttered, before he was tackled down by the Ludicolo, earning raised eyebrows from every other Pokémon.

"_HEY AXEL! How ya doin?" _The Ludicolo sung, its mullet swishing, as Axel groaned.

"_Great...UNTIL YOU DECIDED TO SQUASH ME DEMYX!" _Axel yelled back annoyed, as the Banette barely taller than Roxas came by, slowly pulling Demyx off.

"_Enough, IX." _It said sternly, as Demyx sighed, pouting.

"_You're no fun, Zexi." _Demyx grumbled, as Xion, Roxas and Naminé giggled and chuckled slightly from this. The Banette frowned, and turned back to Demyx.

"_ZEXION. Not Zexi, Zex, Zex-Chan or any other name. JUST. ZEXION." _He slowly, and somewhat angrily, explained, as Demyx pouted, but nodded anyways.

"Hey, White. I think that Naminé should stay with you. She's explained to me what's basically going on, about this Kingdom Hearts thing, but not much, just necessities. Besides, it seems that she's happier with your Pokémon." Black grinned, nodding over at the laughing Kirlia, Umbreon and blushing Togekiss, the Blaziken watching nearby, smiling. White hesitated.

"Are you sure you won't mind?" White asked, as Black only grinned.

"Yeah! Besides, I was always worried for Naminé, especially because she would try to avoid one other Pokémon I had." Black grinned, as Naminé paused slightly, hearing black, before darting behind Roxas, somewhat concerned, earning worried looks from Roxas and Xion.

"Eh? Who?" White asked, before Black took out a pokeball, activating it and releasing another Pokémon.

The Pokémon looked like a black and yellow squirrel, as it snarled, earning snickers from Zexion, Luxord, Demyx and Axel. Its tail kept on rolling in and out, as its cheeks sparked with black and yellow electricity, while its eyes turquoise eyes flashed in anger.

"_ALRIGHT. WHO THE HELL MADE ME THIS DAMN POKEMON?!" _The Pachirisu screeched, as Naminé flinched slightly, hiding behind Roxas even more, while he and Xion raised eyebrows.

"_Larxene?" _The two younger Nobodies of the Organization asked, as Larxene turned to them.

"_OY! MAYBE YOU TWO CAN EXPLAIN!" _She snapped at them, as Xion and Roxas sent each other looks, which said '_Definetely her'_. Who else could it be?

Axel sighed, before he quickly launched into a basic summary of the dealings and so on, also introducing Aqua and Terra along the way. Larxene rose an eyebrow looking at Terra.

"_Hmm... Now that I think about it...the hair and eyes are quite similar to Mansex..." _She thought aloud, as Terra blushed from embarrassment from the name and everyone else lightly laughed. It appeared that Black and White had left to grab a quick snack. Eventually, Axel finished explaining the basic details to Larxene, who had (surprisingly) stayed in a calm mood.

"_Right... SO LET'S GET ON THIS ADVENTURE SO I CAN GET OUT OF THIS STUPID TINY FORM!" _Well, so much for the calm mood.

"_Yeah... Oh, here come Black and White now." _Axel noted, nodding his head at the two laughing trainers.

"Alright! Then it's settled! You'll travel with us!" White laughed, as all the Pokémon's jaws dropped, while Roxas, Xion and Naminé froze in horror, all with the same thought in their minds, '_Crap!'_

"_Errr... could we battle now please?" _Terra asked, lightly kicking the side of White's shoe, which attracted her attention.

"Oh! Right! We should battle now!" White cheered. "Four VS Four!"

"Eh? Now? Sure!" Black grinned, before he darted off down the field to the other end, everyone except White, Aqua, Terra, Xion, Naminé, Roxas and Axel following.

"Alright. I was planning on Roxas going in first, then Axel if things get worse, Terra and Aqua. Sorry Xion, Naminé." White explained, as everyone crowded in a circle, while Xion and Naminé nodded in understanding, the four fighters nodding, understanding the plan.

"Alright! Let's get ready!" White cheered, as Naminé quickly gave Roxas a good luck hug, before the Kirlia quickly floated away after Xion, while Axel and Terra teased Roxas about his slowly growing blush, before Aqua both lightly slapped them on the heads, telling them to stop teasing poor Roxas.

"THE BATTLE BETWEEN BLACK AND WHITE WILL NOW BEGIN! EACH TRAINER WILL ONLY USE FOUR Pokémon WITH SWITCH OUTS ALLOWED." The referee called out, before Black and White called out their orders.

"Alright! Go Persian!" Black commanded, as Luxord slowly prowled onto the field.

"_Let's see if Lady Luck is in my favour today." _He smirked, already in a pouncing position.

"Okay then! Roxas, do your best!" White cheered, as Roxas sped onto the field, halting to a stop in mid air.

"_Bring it!" _Roxas chanted, as White nodded her head in enthusiasm.

"THE BATTLE WILL BEGIN... NOW!" The referee called out, before White made her first move.

"Roxas! Rapid Fire Aura Sphere!" White called, as Roxas managed to charge up 13 glowing spheres, which he managed to make surround Luxord, before all zoomed in on him, a direct hit.

"_You can do it Roxas!" _Xion, Naminé, Axel, Aqua and Terra all cheered, before all leapt up in delight, seeing the attack head on.

But that wasn't the end.

"It's not over! Luxord, use Foul Play!" Black quickly yelled out, before Luxord managed to dash right up to Roxas and swipe at him, knocking the Togekiss back.

"Great! Now keep it up with Shadow Claw!" Black called out, as Luxord prepared a dark razor sharp set of claws, as Roxas managed to slowly get up.  
"Get out of the way, Roxas!" White quickly called out, somewhat worriedly, snapping Roxas fully aware of the battle, before he flew up, barely dodging the claws.

"Great! Now use Secret Power!" White added in, as Roxas quickly flew down, practically a blur, slamming into Luxord, who yelped in surprise, letting out a string of curses, as Xion and Naminé covered each others' ears.

"C'mon Luxord! Use Dark Pulse!" Black called out, hesitantly, as Luxord struggled, before realising a burst of dark energy, knocking Roxas away again.

"Great! Now's our chance! Use Night Slash!" Black called out, as Luxord was about to prepare the move, when he was suddenly stopped. "What?!"

"Don't you remember what Professor Juniper said, Black? Moves like Secret Power can have different effects, depending on what the environment is." White grinned, as Black slapped himself in the forehead for forgetting the notes he had learnt.

"Time to finish up, Roxas! Use ExtremeSpeed!" White cheered, as Roxas literally disappeared, before a faint shadow was seen dashing again and again past Luxord, each time knocking a blow on the Persian. Finally, the shadow knocked Luxord to the ground, unconscious.  
"The victory goes to White for this round!" The referee called, as everyone on the team cheered.

"Alright! Go Zexion! Use Psychic!" Black called, as Zexion strolled onto the field, head lowered, before he lifted his head, revealing a glowing blue eye. Suddenly, Roxas was lifted in the same blue glow, before he was flung into the wall, much to the shock of his team mates.

"Great Zexion! Now use Dark Pulse!" Black called, as Roxas was hit by a blast of dark energy.

"Crap! Roxas' moves won't have any effect! Roxas! Return!" White yelled out, as the Togekiss growled softly, mostly because he couldn't do anything, before quickly retreating.

"Axel go! Use Heatwave!" White quickly called out, as Axel leapt onto the field, before unleashing an almighty blast of fire, hitting Zexion right on.

"_Crap!" _Zexion growled, as he managed to put himself back on balance.

"Zexion! Hit him with some Shadow Balls!" Black called out, as Zexion created six dark orbs, all of which shot forward at Axel.

"Not so fast! Axel! Use Heatwave again! Strong one please!" White called out, as Axel smirked, before unleashing an even stronger Heatwave-one which destroyed the Shadow Balls AND hit Zexion, again.  
"_Gah!" _Zexion yelped, as he was burned, before stumbling slightly.

"Great Axel! Now use Fire Claw!" White called out, as Axel unleashed both his claws on fire, before slashing in a circle motion at Zexion, hitting the ghost type Pokémon. **(LSS: YES, I'M AWARE THAT BLAZIKEN AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO USE FIRE CLAW, BUT IT SUITS HIS CHAKRAMS MUCH BETTER THAN FIRE PUNCH SO I'M STICKING WITH IT.) **The marionette Pokémon didn't stand a chance, what with all the direct hits and burns...

"Winner of this round is White!" The referee called, as Demyx rushed onto the field, quickly grabbed Zexion, and took him back.

"Alright! Axel, take a break!" White called, as Axel nodded and dashed back, while Terra looked up at White pleadingly, making her smile.

"Aqua, you go on." White nudged Aqua onto the field, as Terra's jaw dropped in shock, Axel laughing at his expression, while Aqua smiled.  
"_Nice try, Terra." _Aqua smiled, as she patted Terra on his head, making him grumble in annoyance, before he sat himself down, pouting, earning laughs from all of his team mates.

"Alright then! Aqua, huh? Larxene you-huh?" Black was about to call out, when he felt someone tugging on his pant leg. He looked down, to see Demyx tugging on it, still staring at Zexion.

"Oh, do you want to fight for Zexion?" Black asked, as Demyx nodded emthusiastically.

"Alright then, Demyx, go!" Black grinned, as Demyx danced his way onto the field. As in literally dancing.

"_Time to dance!" _Demyx cheered, as he clapped on the field, making Terra sweatdrop.

"_I could easily defeat that guy...type advantage or not..." _Terra grumbled, folding his arms, as Axel, Roxas, Xion and Naminé shared looks.

"_Don't be too sure..." _The four trailed off, as Terra glanced at them in confusion, before shruggin it off and watching the battle.

"Alright! Demyx! Use Perish Song!" Black called out, as Demyx sung a haunting song, as White paled.

"Oh crap... Don't tell me that that's the move..." White slowly mumbled, as Black grinned.

"Yep! It's a move that means both Pokémon on the field will automatically faint in three turns!" Black grinned, as all of Aqua's teammates froze.

"_WHAT?!" _They all cried in unison, loudest of all Terra, as they gazed at Aqua, worried. But the water/ghost type Pokémon was not worried. If anything, she looked more determined.

"Fine! We'll finish this quick! Aqua! Use Thunderbolt!" White called out, as Aqua let out a blast lightning, striking Demyx head on. However, while Demyx was being shocked, he ended up just doing some dance moves, making everyone else sweatdrop. **(LSS: YES I KNOW THAT FRILLISH AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO USE THUNDERBOLT AND NO I DON'T CARE!) **Finally, when Demyx had stopped his shock dance and Black had gotten over his surprise, they made their move.

"Right then! Demyx, use Hyrdo Pump!" Black called out, as Demyx shot a huge blast of water at Aqua. However, she managed to curl into a ball and flip over the attack, making her team mates cheer.

"_GO AQUA!" _Terra called out in excitement, as Roxas and Axel shared mischievous looks.

"_Aqua and Ter~ra, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!" _The two sung quietly, so that Aqua couldn't hear but Terra could, before they both burst into laughter, along with a few giggles from Naminé and Xion, while Terra blushed.

"_Shut up!" _He yelled back at them, before turning his back on them and continuing to watch the battle.

"Aqua! Thunderbolt again!" White called out, as Aqua used the move again, only this time aiming at Demyx's feet, striking them especially.

"_YEOW!" _Demyx yelped, as he madly hopped from one foot to the next, until he finally calmed himself down, now looking annoyed.

"Show 'em Demyx! Use Hydro Pump and boost Seed Bomb into it!" Black called out, as Demyx used the combination move, which slammed head on into Aqua, engulfing her while the seeds in the water all explode, striking her hard.

"_AQUA!" _ Terra and White called in panic, as Axel, Roxas, Xion and Naminé all watched in dismay.

"_Ugh, I won't give in!" _Aqua called, as she managed to right herself again. Meanwhile, White was carefully thinking.

'_If we don't end this now, Aqua's gonna lose... Aha!" _White thought, before she grinned and turned to Aqua.

"Aqua! Surround yourself with Thunderbolt while spinning into Demyx!" White called, as Aqua saw what she was doing and nodded smiling, before she performed the action.

"AND NOW WE HAVE OUR VERY OWN VOLT SPIN!" White called out, declaring the new move, as Aqua hit Demyx head on, drilling the Melodious Nocturne into the ground, creating a huge dust cloud.

By the time it had cleared, Demyx was revealed unconscious, as White made Aqua return.

"_Great work Aqua!" _Terra cheered, as he patted her on the head, making the Frillish playfully growl and wave Terra's paw/claw away.  
"_Yeah, but you better show them how you do things, Terra!" _ Aqua smiled, as Terra nodded and gave a thumbs up, before confidently strolling onto the field. Aqua sat down next to Xion and Naminé, who both smiled at her, before Naminé decided to ask a question.

"_Aqua, is Terra fast?" _Naminé asked, as Aqua frowned.

"_No, he's very powerful, but he's also somewhat slow. Why do you ask?" _Aqua replied, noticing something go through Naminé's eyes, as the petite Kirlia turned away.

"_Larxene was known to be the fastest member of the Organization. And one of the most violent." _Naminé explained quietly, as Aqua started realising the problem.

"_...Terra will be ok, he's battled nimble opponents in the past." _Aqua stated determinedly, as she kept her eyes on the start of the battle, not noticing Naminé's smiling eyes.

'_...You really do deserve to be freed...' _She thought, as she too turned to the battle.

"LET THE FINAL BATTLE BEGIN, NOW!" The referee called, before both Larxene and Terra got into fighting positions.

"Show them your worst, Larxene! Charge up your claws with Thunderbolt!" Black called, as all of a sudden, six razor sharp glowing claws appeared out of Larxene's front paws, soon snarling with the tell tale sound of electricity, before she dashed up and sliced them down Terra's chest. The electricity may not have had an effect, but the sharpness still did, as Terra was forced to back down from the recoil.

"Great! Larxene, keep it swift and fast! Go off with Hyperfang!" Black called out, as Larxene turned into a black blur of a ball, slashing at Terra from all sorts of swift turns and directions. "Keept it up!"

"HANG IN THERE TERRA!" White called out, as Terra grunted, clearly trying to hold his ground.

'_There's no way he's gonna last. No one could take up that much. Larxene even beat a Sawsbuck with those combos!' _Black thought determinedly.

"LARXENE! ONE MORE SHOT AND IT'LL BE OURS!" Black called out happily, as Larxene smirked at the news, preparing a final ram, as Terra's eyes shot wide open.

"_NOT IF I CAN STOP IT!" _Terra called out, stomping his foot hard, before he started glowing, shocking everyone. From the intense white glow, Terra's figure seemed to grow taller, much taller than Black in actual fact, with his arms dangling by his side becoming wider. Soon, once the glow disappeared, a new form stood before them.

The new Pokémon appeared to have a bronze, gold and amber helmet on its head, the parts covering its ears pointing upwards, reminding Aqua very much of Terra's armour. Its claws were now completely gold and amber, much wider and pointed than before, although the armour gauntlet was still resting on its shoulder and arm, the black wristband remaining on the other. Its chest was still jet black with a red cross on it, the gold emblem now on its side, while its legs were still the same cream brown colour. An orange Wayfinder rested itself in the centre of the red 'x' on his chest, while dark brown hair poked out from under the helmet. Suddenly, its eyes opened, now more intense blue cobalt than ever.

". . . WOW! YOU EVOLVED TO EXCADRILL TERRA!" White cheered out in excitement, as everyone else on his team cheered, Aqua's cheers reaching him, as he smiled.

"..._The power to protect my closest friends..." _He mumbled thoughtfully to himself, before he turned to Larxene, grinning. "_Let's end this!" _

"TERRA! USE EARTH POWER!" White yelled out, as Terra struck the ground hard, before columns of earth erupted around Larxene, all striking her hard.

"NOW FINISH IT WITH CRUSH CLAW!" White cheered as loud as she could, as Terra managed to rush up to Larxene, before slamming a hard claw at her, sending her yelling curses and hurtling into a wall. Once Terra had managed to drag her out of the wall, he held her up, showing everyone she was indeed unconscious. Everyone on White's team cheered, until Roxas, Axel, Naminé and Xion paused. Naminé quickly teleported over to Black, grabbing Larxene's pokeball, and sending her back inside, before handing it back to Black, and teleporting back to the Twilight Town Trio.

"_There. We shouldn't have to worry about her getting upset." _Naminé said softly, still shaking slightly, as the three others sighed in relief, attracting Aqua and Terra's attention.

"_What's wrong with her anyway?" _Aqua asked, although she had already received a bad aura from Larxene, as Roxas gently hugged Naminé, before Axel turned back to her.

"_Larxene was known as a sadist in the Organization. She was cruel, tough and pretty harsh. She actually abused poor Nami here a lot." _Axel explained, waving his claw at Naminé, who was keeping her head down while being hugged by Roxas. "_We don't actually know WHY Larxene bullied Nami more than anyone else, perhaps she was the only girl to push around at the time...? Whatever, Naminé stood up to Larxene once-and Larxene can hold EXTREMELY long grudges." _Axel finished explaining, as Aqua and Terra nodded in realisation, looking at poor Naminé with pity.

"_Congrats on evolving, Terra!" _The three younger Pokémon chirped, as Terra smiled at them all, ruffling the girls' hair and giving Roxas a noogie-mostly as payback for before.

"_Thanks." _Terra smiled, before they were all called back to White to go eat lunch.

~With Ven...~  
Ven sighed, as he stared around, gazing at the toys littered all over. He didn't want to play with them. What was the point without Aqua and Terra?

He once again turned his attention to the lone window, only to see the electric wires buzzing occasionally. He'd only realised it was there when he'd been bouncing a toy ball around, until he hit it too hard, sending it hurtling into the window, before it popped from being shocked by so much electricity.

Ven glared down at his tag, which only gave a small glow of light every now and then.

'_That's it. I don't care if this is gonna hurt. I want this off NOW.' _Ven thought angrily, as he yanked off the tag, yelping in pain slightly, since it sent a shock through his body. He looked down at his leg wincing. Apparently it had been injected to inside his body as well.

Ven literally used up as much power as he could, before he blasted down the locked steel door, soon darting out past some shocked scientists who had been on their way to him. Ven ignored them, as he flew around, trying to find the way out.

'_Crap! How do I get out of here?!' _Ven thought, still moving around, before he crashed into someone else.

"_Sorry!" _Ven thought, as he was about to fly off again, when he was yanked back by the collar.

"_Not so fast." _Came a familiar voice, as Ven narrowed his eyes and looked over his shoulder, spotting Vanitas smirking back at him.

"_What do you want?! I'm trying to get out of here, in case you haven't noticed!" _Ven snapped, trying to pull himself free from his dark side's grip. Vanitas rolled his eyes.

"_You idiot. Why do you think I'm here stopping you? THERE'S NOWHERE TO GO. WE'RE LITERALLY IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE." _Vanitas snapped back, making Ven pause.

"_...I don't care! I'm getting out of here!" _Ven called out, as the same green haired boy came around the corner, making Ven struggle even more, although Vanitas also noticed N and tightened his grip on Ventus, his eyes narrowing in suspicion as N knelt down besides them both.

"...Ah, you two want to get away, huh? But it's safer here, if you go outside, then many will try to hunt you down and keep you trapped." N explained, in a soothing tone, making Ven and Vanitas snarl.

"_YOU WERE THE ONES WHO HUNTED ME DOWN!" _Ven snapped back.

"_TRAPPED?! YOU KEPT ME IN A DAMN CAGE FOR THE LOVE OF THE X-BLADE!" _Vanitas snarled, already preparing a Shadow Ball to fire, as N rose an eyebrow.

"Well for one thing, those were WEAK attacks. And as for the cage issue, you were lashing back out at them, Vanitas." N calmly replied, as Ven snorted at the description while Vanitas only snarled even louder.

"_SHUT UP!" _The two cried angrily, before they both realise that while they had been arguing with N, they had been surrounded by many others and other Pokémon. There were Pokémon hovering and others on the ground, all with attacks prepared.

"Hypnosis!" One of the grunts barked out, before all of the Pokémon surrounding the two started sending out weird signals, sounds and looks, all locked onto the surrounded two. The two clutched their ears to block out the sound and closed their eyes to block out the looks, but they couldn't get away from the strange signals, as the two were lulled into sleep. Once they were both fully unconscious, a scientist moved forward to re attach the tags to them, before he was stopped by N.

"...No, those tags hurt them even more." N said, as his best friend appeared from the shadows, picking up Vanitas with its shadows claw like paws, while N carried Ventus back to his room.

**LSS: **Well there it is readers! The latest chapter of Pokémon: BBS!

**Terra: **YES! I'M NOT TINY ANYMORE!

**Ven: **...Someone please explain WHY I somehow get hurt every chapter? *sends LSS annoyed look*

**LSS: ***laughs nervously* Sorry Ven, it's part of the story...

**Aqua: **Readers! Go see LSS' other story 'TRUTHS DARES AND PRANKS'! We all got to beat up Xemnas in it!

**White: **And a quick advertisement for two other stories!

**Xion: **One is by LSS' friend **Number 15 Ugxs Dangerous Laugh**! He's written a story similar to this one AND a ToD story!

**Roxas: **And then, go read **mystery8icarus**'s story called _Another Kingdom Hearts ToD_! Us KH characters appeared in it! *mutters angrily* And LSS got me bashed up by Vanitas in it...

**LSS: **To find out how the heck Roxas got bashed up by Vanitas in mystery's story, GO AND READ IT!

**Disclaimer: **A-HEM. *is tapping foot impatiently*

**LSS: ** ⌐_⌐" I swear, you seem just as self centred as Marluxia. Go ahead.

**Disclaimer: **Right! LSS does not, and never will, own Pokémon or Kingdom Hearts!

**Everyone: **HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! AND SORRY IT'S SO LATE! IF YOU WANT TO BLAME ANYONE, BLAME LSS!

**LSS: **YEAH! Wait-HEY! BLAME MY STUPID END OF TERM TESTS AND PROJECTS!


End file.
